Undercover Truths
by AlwaysCasey
Summary: An undercover case threatens to knock down Beckett's wall once and for all. What happens when C and B are forced to confront their feelings in an non-traditional way? Will they finally be able to admit their own truths? Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Welcome Castle fans! While we all await Season 8, I've been delving back into the early seasons and I just love Castle and Beckett as they try to become Caskett! I hope you guys enjoy this little adventure and stick around because there are more chapters to come! Enjoy J

 **Time/Season:** In my little head, this is set late season 4, but anytime after the season 3 finale/season 4 premiere works just fine!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, C and B aren't mine, but I'll gladly take them if you're offering!

Chapter 1: Speechless

Detective Beckett sat at her desk sipping a coffee. As usual, she was filling out the paper work from her last case. Alone. Castle was nearby of course - he always was - but he had found some new ghost-tracking app for his new phone and was determined to find any sort of "ghostly presence" in the precinct.

After reading the same line for the fourth time, Beckett looked up at Castle. She wasn't going to get anywhere while his app was beeping and distracting her. She was determined to get his help with the damn paperwork, but found herself momentarily distracted.

Castle was perched on a chair, one arm holding onto the wall, the other pointing his phone at the air vent on the ceiling while he listed to the beeping noise become more frequent through his headphones. _Damn._ _He really is ruggedly handsome isn't he?_

Although she would never admit it, Beckett loved the six-year-old side of Richard Castle. His playfulness added something to her life that she had been missing for a long time. A small smile threatened to emerge on her lips when…

"Detective Beckett! Mr. Castle! In my office. NOW." The words rang out through the precinct even after the Captain had turned and walked back into her office.

Beckett gracefully jumped to her feet, and straightened the badge on her hip while Castle concentrated on not falling off the chair. He had simultaneously smacked his head on the wall and dropped his phone on his foot when Gates had called out to the duo.

"You comin' Castle?" Beckett's voice dripped with Sarcasm and she didn't bother to turn around to check for his answer. She knew he would be behind her before she reached the Captain's office door. He always was, and she secretly hoped he always would be.

Gates didn't even turn around when the partners entered her office.

"I trust you haven't found any extraterrestrial beings in my precinct Mr. Castle?"

"I. Uh. Well…." Castle stumbled over his words, still unsure why the Captain called him into her office. He knew she didn't like him nearly as much as Montgomery had, but he'd really been on his best behavior recently.

"Captain… Sir…" Beckett threw a look to Castle who was still sputtering nonsense – the one that said 'shut up now or you're seriously going to pay' – as she cut him off before he got them into any more trouble.

"Don't bother Detective" said the Captain with a sigh. "I didn't call you in to yell at Mr. Castle. This time."

Castle opened his mouth to say something, but stopped at the look on Beckett's face. She no longer was looking at him, but at the Captain. Her eyes were wide open, her confusion etched into them, and her lips had parted ever so slightly. Whatever words she was going to say died on her lips and her breath escaped in a confused huff. _Breathe Rick. In. Out. In. God she's gorgeous._

"You're going undercover. One of our stalled investigations just reopened due to a new body, and I'm counting on you two to gain some evidence to prove it." Gates hesitated for a second before adding, "Well I'm counting on Beckett. But _unfortunately_ Mr. Castle will need to tag along."

Castle's focus returned to Gates as soon as he heard the word "undercover". His eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning and he had to physically cover his mouth with his hand to keep from squealing in front of the Captain, although Beckett could practically hear the 'SQUEEEE' that he was suppressing.

"Captain." She paused when she realized she was still speechless.

"Sir." Beckett stammered. She couldn't find the right words to describe how she was feeling. However, she didn't need words because the distress she was feeling was plastered all over her face.

"Beckett you can be as unhappy as you want about the assignment, but my decision is final. I need two people to go undercover as a couple, and not only do you two fit the description, but this gets Castle out of my precinct for a few days. It's a win, win." Gates' eyes almost betrayed a smiled as she filled the two in on their assignment, but it didn't reach her lips. "Detectives Ryan and Esposito are bringing up the files now. Read them tonight. You leave in the morning. And don't forget your bathing suits"

Without waiting for a response, Gates turned around and went back to the case file she had been reading when the two entered her office.

Castle turned to stare at Beckett. She was still watching the Captain and hoping this was a joke. She had distinctly heard the words "couple" and "bathing suit". Before she could say anything, Castle was dragging her back into the chaos of the precinct towards her desk.

"Ouch Castle!" Beckett rubbed her arm when the two finally reached her desk.

"Okay we need to read these files, and look over the crime scene evidence, and pack, and learn our cover stories and…" Castle began to ramble, completely ignoring Beckett.

 _How am I supposed to get through a vacation with Castle? Sure we will be working – okay I'll be working, but I can barely stand to watch him here in the precinct. He's going to be insufferable! Or perfect. Oh he'll probably be perfect and then how am I supposed to keep my distance? He's going to know I lied. I'm not ready for whatever this thing between us is to grow._

"Wait!" Castle's talking stopped suddenly, snapping Beckett out of her thoughts. "You do own a bathing suit right?"

The smirk on Kate's face was enough to cause Castle's pulse to race just in anticipation.

Just as Beckett opened her mouth to respond to Castle with a sarcastic ' _only very tiny ones Ricky – guess ill have to go buy some new, modest ones'_ , Ryan and Espo appeared with the case files.

"Well isn't it our new, favorite couple. Congratulations you two. We're really happy for you both. Sorry we should've gotten you a better present, but I guess a few weeks – Ehem years – worth of case files will have to do!" Espo was clearly getting way too much enjoyment out of this.

 _Okay._ Thought Beckett. _If I have any chance of surviving this assignment, I need to take control back. Now._

Beckett snapped back into her "detective mode". "We don't need a present boys, just a room and a way to get there."

The detectives' twin smirks were wiped off their faces as they turned to look at an equally stunned Castle.

"Focus boys. A room with two beds. And a nice view wouldn't hurt. Where are we going exactly?"

As soon as she had asked the question, she regretted it. Ryan was looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes, and Esposito's eyes twinkled way more than she would've liked.

Castle, who was already nose deep in the files detailing their cover stories and travel arrangements, looked up at Beckett in disbelief. "Bon Voyage, Detective."

 _YAY! If you've read this far, ill take that as a compliment! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this grand adventure! Next one will be up in a day or two. Please let me know what you think – this isn't the first FanFic I've written, but it's the first one I've published! X c_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** WOW! Y'all are incredible! To all of those who reviewed – thank you so much! Your words of encouragement are appreciated and this chapter is for you guys! It's a bit longer so I'll let you get to it! Let the adventure continue!

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine…at least… not yet! _*Crosses fingers for a miracle*_

 **Summary:** C and B are going undercover…but only Castle seems excited!

Chapter 2:

"Lanie what am I going to do?"

Beckett had spent the better half of the afternoon in the precinct with Castle and the boys going over the case files for her undercover assignment. Recent murders following the pattern of New York's most notorious Russian Mob family were becoming more frequent, causing new evidence to appear on Dmitri Gusakov.

As soon as the last file had been read and memorized, she raced to the morgue to fill in Lanie and beg for her help – not that much begging was needed. The two had raced back to Kate's place as soon as they were done work for the day.

…

"Beckett, please tell me you have more clothes than the ones you wear to work?" Lanie's muffled voice came from inside the closet doors.

Lanie had been helping Beckett for as long as it took to drink the first bottle of wine, but whether Beckett was ignoring her completely, or just didn't hear her since she was so wrapped up in her own head, was a mystery.

"I mean, sure the case is important. This guy is responsible for half of the unsolved murders and hired hits collecting dust down in the file room from before I was even born. I'd love to be the one who puts him, and the rest of his family, away. And each one of those victims and their families deserves justice. And I really could use some time away." _Plus it might give Castle and I the push we need to finally say what we really feel. Which is good. Or really, really bad. Oh, but I hope it's good…_

Lanie had stopped listening to Beckett an hour ago, but looked up when the incessant talking stopped. Beckett had been pacing around and talking herself into, and then back out of this assignment ever since the two had arrived at her apartment. The sudden silence and stillness snapped Lanie's attention away from packing.

"Girl Im'ma smack you! You know I'm on your side no matter what right? But could you _please_ do us both a favor and just pick a side? And please, for the love of all of us down at the twelfth, pick the right side for once? I know you're nervous, but this is Castle we're talking about!"

"I know that Lanie. That's the problem. This case is huge and I don't want to screw it up because of… well because of something stupid." Beckett paused. _Oh just say it. You have feelings for Castle. You're afraid that being thrown together on a boat, sharing a room, and "acting" like a couple, will bring up feelings that are all too real._

"Kate it's no secret that you're in love with Castle." Lanie pushed on, ignoring the deep blush that was quickly appearing on Beckett's cheeks and the argument forming in her head. "But he's in love with you too. I'm sure of it. So stop complaining, go get this bastard, and finally let yourself acknowledge your feelings for Castle."

Beckett sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. Deep down she knew Lanie was right. She had been hiding her feelings for Castle for three years now, and despite this assignment, she knew she could continue to do so.

 _But do I want to?_

"And for goodness sake, lay off the caffeine! A little rest and relaxation is gonna do you a whole lotta good." Lanie once again interrupted her thoughts. "Okay, but seriously Kate. Where the hell are the rest of your clothes?"

…

Three stores and two bottles of wine later, Beckett was finally packed and almost beginning to relax. Lanie had left, completely satisfied with both of Beckett's new bathing suits, dresses, and shoes.

 _Okay. I'm reviewing the case one more time and then I'll sleep._ Beckett thought to herself.

Ever since the shooting, sleep had been rare. When she did close her eyes, nightmares of Montgomery and her mother plagued her sleep.

She settled down on the couch to read her cover story again. The two were keeping their names, Kate and Rick, but had assumed false last names, so as not to cause any extra attention from readers of the Nikki Heat series. She was Katherine Coyne, an elementary school teacher dating her college sweetheart and businessman Richard Rogers.

Their "mission" as Castle called it, was to get close to Dmitri and keep record of his actions on the ship. They would have no jurisdiction on the boat, so the goal was merely to gather information on the family and the murders.

Years ago, the family had been known for getting away with hired murders. Each murder was carefully planned, and executed with no witnesses, or murder weapons left behind. All that was left behind each time was small piece of paper, hidden under the victims tongue, with the stamped image of the Russian flag.

These murders died down when he married his wife, around the same time Kate entered the force as a street cop, but when Dmitri's eldest son and wife were beaten and nearly killed by a complete stranger, all bets were off. His wife died of cancer not long after.

Now, three more recent bodies had been found with the family's signature hidden under their tongues and they needed to be stopped. Intel sided that the family used the privacy and seclusion granted from cruise ships to plan and prepare for their next murder. In the past three months, the family had spent time aboard two different ships already, resulting in two murdered civilians.

The more she read about the victims and the crime scenes, the more determined Detective Beckett became to stop Dmitri before he could kill again.

While Beckett spent the night switching between worrying about the case and worrying about Castle, her partner had successfully packed, researched every recent case involving Dmitri and his family, written two Heat chapters about undercover work, and tried to convince his family that this case was a good idea.

"Alexis, Mother, I promise to be on my very best behavior."

"Dad that is so not what we're worried about!" Alexis marveled at her Dad's ability to make light of every situation. "We're talking about mobsters here! Big, scary, Russian, Mobsters."

"Alexis, darling, trust me…" He stopped at the look in her eyes and the hint of a smile appeared on his face. "Okay, okay" he said laughing. "Trust Beckett. This case is important and if there is even a slight possibility than I can help, then I have to try."

…

Detective Beckett stood on the other side of Castle's front door. _Just knock. Raise your hand and knock on the door. Now. Okay, now. Oh Please! It's really not that hard… Oh God what is wrong with me? This is going to be a long week._

Without giving herself time to think over it anymore, Beckett raised her hand and knocked three times. Almost instantly Castle was there smiling his special smile that she swore was reserved for her. The one that reached past his lips and into his eyes, lighting up his whole face. It took her breath away.

"Just promise me you wont do anything too stupid." Beckett could hear Alexis calling in from the kitchen, obviously unaware of her presence.

The sound of Alexis' voice reminded Kate where she was.

"Come on Alexis, you know your father better than that. But I promise to be there to keep him safe and grounded – even when he's driving me crazy with his theories and 'plans'." Beckett was talking to Alexis, but her eyes didn't leave Castle's until she was finished talking.

"Oops sorry Detective! I know you will. Just do us both a favor and make sure he gets back in one piece?" Alexis couldn't help but worry about her dad. Then she added, "And you too, okay? I don't think dad would survive without you."

Beckett felt a warm blush spreading across her cheeks. While heading towards his bedroom door to grab his bags Castle said, "Yeah, yeah… But let's not forget the real issue – how behind Detective Beckett would get without me as her partner!"

"Yes because my partner is just perfect." Kate said, watching the effect her words had. Castle turned slowly, away from his bags, not believing the words he heard, a look of pure curiosity on his face.

 _Oh look he's all excited. It's actually kind of cute. Focus Kate. Keep control._ "Except he doesn't like doing paper work, his theories rarely fall into the probable, or even possible range, and he never listens to a word I say – especially when it involves him needing to stay in the car!" Beckett turned and winked at Alexis who was trying and failing to keep her giggling under control for the sake of her dad's feelings.

"Okay we are leaving now before you put any more nonsense into my daughter's head." As he walked towards the door Castle called out, "Mother, please try and be good for Alexis while I am gone?"

"Yes Richard. I promise. You'll be on your best behavior, and I will be on mine. Now go! Go on." The two redheads turned back into the kitchen and began planning their boy-free week.

…

As soon as the door shut behind them Castle reached out and caught Beckett's arm, swinging her around to face him. "You're okay with this, right?" His eyes were full of actual concern and she knew their banter and jokes weren't going to get her out of this one.

Deciding her best bet was to play dumb Beckett responded, "Okay with what Castle?"

"This. Us. Acting like a couple." _Damn. He's serious._

"Well Castle I kind of have to be. It's my job." She smiled trying to reassure him, but his eyes betrayed his insecurities. Beckett took a step closer to Castle, and looked him straight in his eyes. "If I have to go undercover as a women in a relationship, I'm glad it's with you Rick. You're my partner" _– and so much more._

Upon the use of his first name, Castle had to remind himself to breathe. Again. _In. Out. In. Out. There is no way she doesn't remember…_

Beckett couldn't help herself. She reached around for his ear. "OWWW! APPLES! APPLES!" They weren't even out of his building, and already he was in trouble.

…

 _So I hope chapter two lived up to the expectations! There is a lot of case talk so I tried to add in some fun with Martha and Alexis as well as a bit of eye-sex and banter for some classic Castle/Beckett moments. I promise to have the next chapter up soon, within a few days if everyone is on board with that idea!? I'm a writing machine this week. X c_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Eek! Welcome back to the crazy undercover journey! This was originally two chapters but I smushed it into one longer one :) It's a lot of C and B nervous to start acting like a couple and I think its fun! So enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** For seven seasons they've belonged to AWM and TM – not me… but there's always hope for the future!

Chapter 3:

Beckett practically sprinted off the plane as soon as it landed. Castle had upgraded them to first class, started three different movies without finishing any one of them, and listed every theory he had on their case – none of which were even remotely plausible.

Once he had started in on CIA zombie-mummy cross breed acting as double agents for the mob family, Beckett had pretended to be asleep. Even then, she could feel him staring at her. Plus, she could practically hear his mind buzzing with ideas.

"Espo? Can you hear me? Yeah we landed. Yeah he's still alive – for now." Beckett was wasting no time getting caught up on the case. Three hours in the air with no communication with the precinct made her feel completely out of the loop.

However, Esposito and Ryan had no new leads. With Beckett and Castle going undercover, the detectives were keeping a low profile. If the family caught any signs of police activity, they could go dark and the whole assignment would turn into a waste of time and funds.

"Uh…Beckett"

"Castle I'm on the phone." Beckett didn't even bother to turn around as she waved him off. She was focused on Esposito, her conversation, and weaving through the crowd of people.

"Yes. I know. But Beckett…"

"Castle! What?" Beckett spun around too quickly and ended up nose to nose with Castle. Her mouth parted slightly and she froze. _God I could get lost in those eyes. Oh God I am lost in his eyes. Snap out of it. Oh, but they're just so blue._ Her own eyes focused on his lips as she spoke again, "Espo I'm sorry. I've gotta go. Let me know if you find anything, and I'll be sure to call again before our ship leaves port." Beckett's voice was shaking.

She took a deep breath and forced her eyes back up to his before trying again. "Yes Castle, what is it?" Despite her attempts to sound casual, her voice betrayed her.

Castle's eyes were alive and dancing, but he didn't respond right away. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, and tried to ignore the warmth pooling in his chest. "Dmitri is right over there."

Without another thought, Beckett slipped her hand into his, wove her fingers through his, and turned to lead them towards baggage claim. Castle's heart nearly leapt out of his body at the unexpected contact. He let her drag him through the crowd of people without hesitation.

…

As soon as the partners made it outside and into a cab, Beckett dropped Castle's hand, silently wishing she didn't have to, and the two rode in silence to the cruise docks.

For once, Castle didn't mind the silence. He was using it to convince himself that he could survive a week alone with Kate Beckett.

…

The cab pulled up to the dock an hour later. It had been a quiet ride, and quite uneventful for the duo.

Castle broke the silence first. "Oh Beckett! Which one's ours? Look there are so many. Oh I hope it's that one – It's HUGE!"

Kate couldn't help the smile that broke out onto her face. "Rick," she made a point of getting his attention with his first name. "I think ours is that one over there." As she raised her right hand to point to one of the larger ships, her left hand found itself resting on Castle's knee.

Castle looked from where Beckett was pointing, to her eyes, to her hand on his knee, and then finally glanced back up at her eyes. She raised her eyebrows and he knew. They were officially undercover.

…

"Well hello Mr. Rogers! Miss Coyne! Welcome aboard!" The attendant at the ships boarding point was incredibly enthusiastic. "We are so excited about having you on board. Please take your keys and head up to your suite. Your bags will be brought up shortly by an attendant and we will be having a cast away party up on the main deck at 4 as we set sail."

Beckett and Castle turned and began walking in the direction the attendant had pointed. Beckett thought, _ugh I made the first move twice so far. Put in a little bit of effort here Castle. Really it shouldn't be so hard, he loves me after all. Loved? Loves? Oh crap, it's going to be incredibly awkward if I have to do this again._

Castle decided that fiddling with the brochures and envelope with the room keys was keeping him busy enough that he didn't have to worry about how to act undercover. It hadn't even been a full hour and it already felt too real. He wasn't sure how to pretend to do something that he wanted to do for real. Unfortunately, Beckett wasn't pleased.

As they stepped into the elevator, Beckett realized she'd had enough.

She needed to say something now, before it got worse.

"Damn it Castle." They were alone in the elevator but she still hissed out the words in a pissed off whisper. "I don't like this any more than you do, but we're going to have to agree right now that when we're anywhere other than our room, we act like a couple. You of all people should know how important this case is, and I refuse to blow it because of you."

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, but Beckett and Castle were staying on the eighth.

Before the doors could open, Castle reached out and gently placed his hand on the side of Kate's face, his thumb slowly stroking her cheek as he pulled her closer.

Instantly, Beckett's eyes darkened and her breathing pattern changed. _I asked for this. We have to do this. It's only for the case._ She repeated the false statements in her head to try and calm down. It took all of her energy and efforts to keep her eyes open and focused on Castle. Another couple with eyes only for each other got into the elevator giggling.

As the elevator went up four more floors, Castle let his hand slowly trail down Beckett's arm, ignoring the look in her eyes. He knew what he was doing, but he knew that the only way he would survive was to test the waters, and watch her reaction. When his hand reached hers, he took it and laced their fingers together.

He couldn't decide whether Beckett was smiling because she was undercover, or because it was him that was holding her hand. Neither one of them dared to break their eye contact, their lifeline. _It's only because we're undercover. It's only because we're undercover! Oh screw it. I'm going to use this case to do everything with Kate that I've ever dreamed of doing. Well, almost everything._ His thumb continued to brush small circles on the side of her wrist.

The elevator signaled that they had reached their floor, and the two walked hand in hand, smiling to themselves until they reached the door.

…

Castle unwillingly dropped Beckett's hand, and opened the door to their room. Their very tiny room, with only one bed.

 _I thought they said we had a suite?_ Beckett immediately began thinking of all the ways this room was going to be a problem, and how to avoid them – or at least how to avoid Castle seeing how uncomfortable she was.

"Ohh, look Beckett our bags are here already! Maybe they have some fancy way to transport the bags! Like a system of tunnels in the walls, or a portal, or a magic wand or…"

"A service elevator?"

"Awh come on detective! Let me have a little fun?" He was pouting, but it didn't quite reach his smiling eyes. Secretly she was grateful for his banter. It made things feel normal again. Well, as normal as they can get.

"Castle it's already noon. I'm going to unpack and then get in touch with the precinct again before we set sail." She had a satellite phone to use, but wanted to check in again with her cell and preserve some battery for when they were actually at sea. "Why don't you take the dresser by the couch?"

"Beckett that couch is even smaller than the room! Please, _please_ don't make me sleep on it?"

"Castle, I think we're both old enough to share a bed and stay on separate sides. Besides, you wouldn't fit on that thing. It's basically an oversized chair. And I'm sure as hell not sleeping on it."

 _Did she just say we were sharing that bed?_ Castle was stunned into silence. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his tongue was suddenly so large that he couldn't form words.

"Geeze Castle. Only if you want to." The words escaped her lips before she could think twice. _Crap that sounded like I want him in the bed with me. Probably because I do, but he absolutely cannot know that._ Beckett crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look confident and in control, but the unsure tone her voice had not escaped Castle's notice

"Yes I do. I mean, if you want to?" _Oh Kate please want to._

"I don't think we really have a choice here so don't make it weird. Just go unpack. And stop talking, before I change my mind." She picked up her toiletries and went to put them in the bathroom.

When she came back out, Castle was setting up his laptop and research materials for Nikki on the desk. She made sure all case files, sat phones, and NYPD items had been placed securely in the safe, before addressing Castle again.

"I'm going to use the bathroom to get changed for the cast away party. You can use it after while I talk to the boys."

Beckett had slipped easily back into "detective mode" and Castle was grateful. He wasn't sure how he felt about the unsure side of her he had just seen. She was always so in control, so focused.

He watched as she retreated back into the bathroom with a change of clothes, and forced his mind to his mother and Alexis. The thought of a half naked, _or completely naked,_ Beckett in the next room was too much for him to handle.

…

 _Oh my God. Am I really going to share a bed with Richard Castle? Am I really going to survive sharing a bed with Richard Castle?_

Kate picked up her makeup and reapplied some mascara and eyeliner. _Focus Kate. This is all for a case._

She could talk herself out of it all day long, but the truth was Kate wanted to see if their first undercover kiss had been a fluke, or if it had meant more than either of them had let on.

Beckett slipped into her bathing suit and looked into the mirror. It was black, simple, yet just a hint of sexy. Lanie had tried to convince her that sexy was good – "This is a couples cruise Kate. Couples have sex. So you're going to need a much smaller suit if everyone is going to think you're doing it". Kate had replied, "Small is one thing Lanie, but it has to cover my scar."

She wasn't worried about Castle seeing the scar, but the other couples on board the ship did not need any reason to suspect them. And although Beckett would never admit it, the sexy swimsuit made her feel good.

Grabbing the thin black cover-up, Beckett slipped it over her head. The material was see-through so Castle and everyone else would see her bikini underneath, but modest enough that she felt comfortable.

With her confidence reinstated, Beckett ran her fingers through her hair and pushed open the bathroom door without another thought.

…

As soon as the door to the bathroom opened, Castle began rambling. He had been spending the last five minutes unpacking and checking out the view from their balcony, and the silence was making him antsy.

"Okay so, I know we're not on vacation, but you've got to let me buy you a drink at the bar when we get out to the deck." Castle continued without pausing to look up or take a breath. "I know you'll want to stay focused on the case but we are on a very large boat, and it is a party, and we are undercover so we will want to blend in and…"

Castle chose that moment to look at Beckett. He was speechless and immediately lost his train of thought, and it took a few seconds for his brain to start working. All of his blood was currently rushing somewhere else. _She is trying to kill me._

Kate had immediately gone towards her suitcase to find her gold sandals and cell phone charger, and was currently focused on digging through her bag.

"You look…" Castle trailed off before he could finish his thought.

Without even looking up Beckett responded, "Close your mouth Castle." Inside she felt fireworks, but she was determined not to let it show. Not yet anyway. However, a small smile and light blush escaped without her consent.

He wouldn't swear in front of a jury, but Castle was pretty sure she was smiling. "Wow, Kate."

If the sincerity of that statement wasn't what got her attention, then it was his use of her full name. Beckett snapped her head up and focused her gaze directly into Castle's bright blue eyes. She let herself smile. A real, genuinely happy, smile.

For the second time in a day, the two were hypnotized by each other's eyes. The electricity flowed between them, but instead of feeling awkward or shy, Beckett felt safe. Happy. _Ready? In lov…_

"Becket?" Castle wasn't sure what was happening.

"You know what? I'll call the boys later. We have to do the safety drill anyway. And then we can go to a party Castle."

She sent a quick text to Espo – **event on the boat, txt if you have new leads** – and walked towards the door.

Castle was still trying not to stare at Beckett's body, _her half naked body,_ as she reached for the handle.

"Allow me," he said, reaching out and blocking her ability to open the door.

His hand grazed hers for a moment and his entire body tingled with the idea of being allowed into her personal space.

She faired no better, feeling electricity and warmth shooting through her arm and straight to her heart. She let him taker her hand and lace their fingers together.

They made their way through the hallway, hand in hand – both with silly, love-struck grins plastered on their faces.

…

 _Welp that's all for now! You guys have had an incredible response to this story and I'm so excited about where it's going. Next chapter we see them at the party and their first interaction with the mob boss so there's plenty to look forward to. It will be posted by Monday at the absolute latest. X c_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** So I really like this chapter! It has some fun moments and really sets us up for the case to get going in the next chapter. We finally meet Dmitri and they will get to talk to him before the end of chapter 5, I promise! Thanks for all the reviews guys :) they really make my day! XO

 **Disclaimer:** If they were mine, I'd have met Stana and Nathan already…which I haven't…therefore STILL not mine

Chapter 4:

The two made their way up to the main deck quickly. Beckett was anxious to start scouting for Dmitri and his family while Castle wanted to see the pool, well, more specifically the water slides, not that he planned to admit that out loud.

By the time the two had reached the door to the deck, Castle was practically dragging Beckett behind him. _I knew there was a reason I haven't let him hold my hand before… Oh sure Kate, that's the ONLY reason…_

"Oh look the deck is over there, just a bit faster. We're almost there! Come on!" Beckett thought the smile on Castle's face might split his head into two. As much as she hated to admit it, it was actually kind of cute.

She pulled on his hand to make him stop walking, turned to face him and looked him directly in his eyes. "Rick why don't you go get us each a drink from the bar so you can go check out the shiny, yellow water slides, and I will go find us a table with a good view of the people on board."

"Heh. Double heh! I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Kate." Castle feigned sarcasm and forced himself to stop craning his neck to get a glance of the slide. _How does she ALWAYS know what I'm thinking?_

Reading his mind again, Beckett stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Castle's neck, enjoying their height difference without her usual heels on. She leaned in towards him and let her lips brush his ear in a tease as she whispered, "I'm a detective Castle, and it's my job to know what you're thinking." She pulled back laughing, but kept her body close to his. She was enjoying the warmth and heat they created together.

Castle found that his hands had landed on her hips without his knowledge of them moving. He was focused on the beautiful sound of her laughter as he tried to breathe.

"Now go get us some drinks. And nothing too strong!" Kate reluctantly removed her arms and turned to find a table.

…

Kate hadn't found anywhere to sit, so she settled for leaning against the railing of the ship's deck. She had a great view of all the passengers, the door leading into and out of the deck, and the bar. Dmitri wouldn't be able to hide if he was at the event.

Castle came back from the bar carrying two drinks: a scotch for himself, and something fruity and light for Kate. He found her quickly, and paused for a moment to admire her. _She looks so calm, carefree._ For years, all Castle had wanted was to be a source of happiness and light for the detective, and seeing her so relaxed – even if it was because of the beautiful weather and not his ruggedly handsome self – warmed him inside.

With a smile plastered to his face, he stepped up behind her. Kate knew he was there, she always did, but she was still surprised when he pressed into her. _Right. Undercover._ Castle had reached an arm around either side of Kate, holding the drinks out in front of her as she rested both arms with her elbows on the railing. His stomach was pressed into her back, his arms wrapped around her. He was so close he could smell her unique cherry scent.

Without pausing to think, Beckett turned around to face him, still between his arms, and rested one hand on his chest. The two were now standing in a close embrace – both of their stomachs doing backflips. _Undercover my ass._

"Here's your drink." The words came out breathlessly. Kate Beckett's hand was resting on his chest, and she was smiling through her eyes.

Beckett noticed his reaction, but chose to ignore it, taking her drink she finished it quickly while taking in her surroundings, and then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "ask me to dance Castle." She knew if they could get in the center of the action, they might be able to spot Dmitri faster.

…

It didn't take much convincing for Castle to sip the rest of his drink, place the empty cups on a nearby tray, and guide Beckett to the dance floor.

The two enjoyed the upbeat music as the cruise officially set sail, and even laughed while dancing with each other. For the first time in a while, they both let their guards down, stopped worrying, and just had fun!

After a few songs, Beckett spotted their target sitting at a table on the deck. Reluctantly, she knew they needed to get closer, meaning they'd have to leave the dance floor.

Her hips swayed to the music as Rick's hands wrapped around her waist. She moved flawlessly against him for a moment, allowing herself to close her eyes and enjoy the music before interrupting their moment. All too soon she whispered in his ear, "Babe, a few tables just opened up, and our friends are sitting at one of them. We should head over. " With other couples surrounding them, Beckett couldn't speak freely.

"Wha… Oh!" Castle caught on quickly, but not before Beckett could roll her eyes, take his hand, and drag him towards the tables, realizing too late that she was doing the same thing to him that she had found so adorably annoying only minutes before.

"So, _babe_ was it?" said Castle with a hint of sarcasm as they found a table next to Dmitri's.

Beckett blushed. She hoped maybe he would ignore the pet name. It had just slipped out, and she had pretended it wasn't a big deal, but obviously Castle wasn't going to let it go. "Sorry, I just…"

Sensing her discomfort Castle interrupted her. "I like babe, but only if you've ruled out Captain, Ruler of the Universe and Your Royal Highness."

Beckett couldn't fight the eye-roll that followed his statement… Or the smile. "Keep it down Castle, I'm trying to eavesdrop." Beckett was looking at Castle, but listening to the conversation at the table next to them. Well, she was trying to. They were quiet, and the writer in front of her was incredibly distracting.

As a buffer, Castle moved his chair so he was closer to Beckett – allowing her to look straight past him at the family without being spotted.

Dmitri's family had settled at their table, and he was talking in hushed tones to his son. Beckett distinctly heard the words "casino", "keep quiet", and "evening", but not much else. He was being much too cautious. His son however, was drinking and looking much more open and relaxed.

"What are you thinking?" Castle spoke without letting his eyes leave hers.

Beckett sighed and relaxed back into her chair. "Its too open for them to talk here. They need the cover of noise and distraction so…"

"The casino." Castle smiled as he finished Beckett's sentence. "It's dark, noisy, and busy. Plus nobody would pay any extra attention to a Mob-looking Russian."

"Because the whole family will fit right in."

"Well M'Lady what do you say to a date night at the casino?" Castle's eyes sparkled and while he spoke, his hand found hers on the table.

Ignoring the warmth spreading through her body at his touch, Kate reminded herself to stay in control. "Sure Rick." She laced their fingers together and leaned in so her lips brushed his ear, "Two things." She was practically purring and Castle's eyes fluttered closed. He was grateful she couldn't see. "Control yourself around the slots, and call me M'Lady again and you'll be needing your safe word."

She pulled back smirking. "And not for reasons you'd enjoy." A full smile crept up onto her face. Castle wasn't sure, but he didn't think her flirting was only for their undercover show. _Its going to be a long week if I keep trying to decipher between what is real, and what is undercover,_ thought Castle.

…

Beckett and Castle made their way back to their suite hand in hand, pausing only with one detour to check a map and find the casino. Beckett needed the night of surveillance to go well.

"I'm going to call the boys and fill them in before we get so far from port that I need the SAT phone." Beckett was already dialing as Castle opened the door to their room. Castle let her ahead of him and tried not to stare at her from behind as he followed her inside.

"Hey. No I haven't killed him yet. Yes he misses you too." Castle smiled as Beckett rolled her eyes. Damn boys and their bromances.

Castle sat next to Kate on the bed and leaned in and put his ear next to hers, the phone the only barrier between them. "Next cruise everyone comes along! Jenny and Lanie too!"

Beckett rolled her eyes and grabbed Castle's ear, physically dragging him away from the phone. "OWW! APPLES! APPLES! AGAIN APPLES! Beckett twice in one day?" He rubbed his ear gingerly, but his anger didn't reach his eyes.

"There's such a thing as speakerphone Castle," she said as she put the phone on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

"What fun is that Kate?" Beckett nearly dropped her pen at the intensity in his eyes. He never called her by her first name unless they were undercover, or he was serious. _Damn._ She thought. _He says my name and I feel gooey inside. I'm a badass detective. I carry a gun. I cannot fall apart at the words of Richard Castle!_

Beckett took a deep breath and tried to catch up and take notes as Ryan filled her in on the family's financials. "Beckett they seem to come away from the cruises with more money than they spend. We've been thinking…"

"Yeah they spend time in the casinos." She said, interrupting Ryan. She only looked up from her notes when she was met with silence. "What? We overheard them earlier making plans for tonight. Castle and I are going to stake them out tonight and see what we can find out."

"Well I'm glad I spent all day going over financial then." Beckett and Castle could hear the pout through the phone. "Ryan do me a favor and send me the summary? It'll help us know where to look for them tonight, and prepare us for the amounts of money they'll be willing to spend. And Espo tell him to stop pouting."

"I'm not…" Ryan began, but Esposito cut him off.

"On it boss. As you wish. Call tonight with updates. Or in the morning, whichever works best for you and Castle." Beckett could tell smiling while he rambled. "Oh and one more thing? We can't figure out why they'd be doing all of this on a couples' cruise."

"Easy," said Castle. "On a family cruise there are too many kids running around, making distractions and noise but not in a good way." Castle was slipping into his story voice, and Kate was becoming easily swept away by his words. She repeated her mantra: _I cannot fall apart at the words of Richard Castle._

"A regular cruise is too quiet - too many older folks who just want peace, quiet, and unsuspicious people surrounding them." He smiled and had to fight not to look at Kate as he continued his story staring at the phone. "But a couples cruise is different. Everyone here is so wrapped up in who they are with," he chanced a look at Kate only to see her also focused on the phone, a determined look in her eye, "they can't see anything other than the person they are with. The couples are nearsighted, distracted, and focused only on each other, because they are in love."

Castle finished talking and leaned back into the headboard next to Becket. The three detectives and the writer were quiet for a minute, as they usually were on the rare occasions when Castle's theories made eloquent sense.

It was Esposito who broke the silence. "So basically it's a good thing you and Beckett aren't like, madly in love with each other and can focus on the case, right?" The boys' knowing laughter rung through the room, but neither Rick nor Kate felt like it was a joke.

Beckett put a playful tone in her voice to chastise them. "Okay _detectives_ go detect something. Goodbye! We will call in the morning." Beckett hung up, and silence engulfed them again.

Finally, still without making eye contact, Beckett said, "Well I'm going to shower and get ready for tonight. Do you want to shower first, or?" She trailed off waiting for Castle's response, hoping he hadn't heard the uncertainty in her voice. Hoping and praying he wasn't going to make a big deal about what the boys had said.

"No, please. You go first. I'm going to write for a bit, and I'll jump in the shower when you're done." He smiled calmly – although on the inside he was gasping for air –, and went for his computer, pretending nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Thanks Castle." She said, smiling shyly. "And no peeking."

He laughed out loud at that, and his smile finally reached his eyes. Beckett, feeling their normal banter return, somehow knew they were okay now, and happily went to shower.

…

 _YIKES! So much tension I LOVE IT!_

 _Jumping off topic for a second here… DID ANYONE SEE THE NEW PHOTOS OF STANA TODAY?! GORGEOUS WOMAN at her ATP event. I love the one where she's obviously sitting and laughing and cracking herself up. Both these characters and these actors make me smile every time I see them._

 _Anyway… next chapter will be up before the end of the week! Dmitri has an accent...which I wrote in... but I will change it if enough people think I should. Happy Castleless Monday!_

 _X c_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** WOW! You guys leave the greatest reviews :) seriously - I LOVE reading them! To all the guest reviewers that I cannot respond to – THANK YOU ALL! XO. This chapter lets C and B have some fun moments and we also meet Dmitri! Next chapter has more case building AND relationship building, which I am BEYOND excited about so hurry up and read this one so we can see the crazy motive behind this Russian Mobster. Okay…off you go!

 **Disclaimer:** Every time I write this I am reminded that they are still not mine. But thank God for AWM… P.S. who else is super excited for these new show runners?!

Chapter 5:

Detective Beckett stepped out of the warm shower and gasped as the cool air surrounded her. She carefully pulled on a towel, tying it like a strapless dress around her body. After quickly running her fingers through her hair, Beckett went to get dressed only to remember she hadn't brought her clothes with her into the bathroom.

 _Crap._ Beckett hid her face in her hands and leaned back against the door to the bathroom as she contemplated her current situation. _I_ cannot _walk out there in just a towel. Okay, fine, I can, but I won't. I refuse. But, I mean, if Castle walked out in just a towel I wouldn't look right?_

 _…Crap._

Taking a deep breath in, Kate squared her shoulders and grabbed the door handle. Before she could turn it she paused. _Oh come on, he's seen me in less than this towel, and he'll see me in a bikini again tomorrow._ But her usual strength failed her.

"Hey, Castle?" She called out to the writer through the door, and the nerves in her voice annoyed her. The way she drew out his name made her sound even more unsure than she felt.

Castle's fingers didn't stop moving on the keyboard when he vaguely heard his name. He had been drafting a new chapter for Nikki and Rook, but it wasn't helping move along the case or the plot. He only had energy for their relationship, and the current undercover situation he had placed them in – not that he should be surprised. More recently than ever his writing seemed to mirror his life and his, ehm, " _relationship"_ with Kate.

"Castle?" She called out again, this time less unsure. When he didn't answer, Beckett forgot why she was hiding behind the door, and peeked her head out to see what had him so occupied.

 _Oh he's writing. Damn. He's hot when he's focused._

Figuring he was distracted enough that she could reach the dresser without disturbing him, Kate focused her gaze on the floor and walked quickly to the side of the bed opposite of the desk.

She had grabbed the dress she intended on wearing that evening, and the necessary bra and shoes before she felt his eyes on her, as she noticed the furious typing had suddenly stopped.

…

"Uh Kate?" His voice cracked on her name and he paused. "Beckett?" Another pause. "You're…" _She's naked. Yes, okay I see the towel but Kate is naked…_

Beckett froze at his words. She knew he'd seen her, but didn't know how to react. _Keep control Kate. You don't care that he's seen you._ "Yeah Castle? What's up?" she asked feigning confidence and a carefree attitude.

"You're…"

"Getting clothes for tonight" Her tone was casual even though the rest of her was on edge.

"Yes, okay but you're… well…ya know…" He was gesturing like a monkey at her body, his mouth opening and closing with words coming out without making any real sense.

"Naked? Really Castle? Is that the best detecting you can do after almost four years with me and the boys?" She turned around as she spoke and her smile nearly killed him (or it might've been the sight of her in a towel).

…

When she emerged again from the bathroom almost a half an hour later, this time fully dressed, Castle had recovered and was determined to redeem himself. "And here I was thinking nothing you put on would beat that towel…"

He was dressed in khaki pants, a dark blue oxford, and a light blue tie. Kate couldn't control the thought that it brought out the bright blue in his eyes.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment Castle?" She threw the banter over her shoulder like she always did, but his response was too honest for her sarcasm.

"You look beautiful Kate."

Her heart fluttered at his words. There was no trace of flirty banter or sarcasm in his words, and Kate was flattered. In truth, she had picked out the little black dress just for a night out on the ship. Well, okay – Lanie had picked it. It was short, but not obscene, and flashed just the right amount of cleavage.

"You're not so bad yourself Castle."

Her shy smile was all the confidence he needed. _I know she wasn't ready to hear those words a year ago. Hell she probably still isn't ready to hear them. But maybe I can show her…_

…

They made it through dinner and to the casino without anything spectacular happening. The duo enjoyed each other's company, and it almost felt like a real vacation. But when they got to the casino, Rick could tell Kate had her detective face on.

"Drop it _detective_." He emphasized 'detective' as he hissed the words under his breath directly into her ear. "Relax. You're undercover, remember?"

Kate was having trouble remembering anything at the moment. Rick had pulled her back against him and was breathing softly into her ear as he whispered the reminder. It took all of her effort not to slowly tilt her head to the side and give him access to her neck.

"Kate?" His lips brushed her ear, and she had to force herself not to shiver. Her eyes closed involuntarily as she willed herself not to be affected by him. _He should not be able to do this to me just by saying my name._ She was slowly melting into him, not sure if he was playing undercover or…

"Castle." _Damn._ Her voice was shaky, and she was sure he noticed it.

"Play along Kate." He grabbed her hands and wrapped her arms around herself with his.

 _Play along. Oh._ His hands on hers felt right. _Shh, no they don't. The case. There's definitely a case I should be working on…_

He pulled her closer.

She gave in and leaned back into him. If he wanted her to play along, she might have to. He wasn't really giving her much of a choice. _Fine. If he's enjoying this, so am I._ "Okay Rick, if you want me to play, I'll play." Her head nuzzled back into his neck as she spoke.

She unwrapped herself from his arms, unwillingly, and turned to face him. "Poker," she deadpanned. "I'll play Poker…" Rick smiled when he saw her eyes light up.

"Come on Rick its about time we played again. Plus, I see our friend." Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and made sure her hips swayed just a bit more than usual as she walked away.

After a few deep breaths himself, Castle happily followed her, staying just a few steps behind. He watched happily as she approached the table across from Dmitri, and threw a smile back at him as if to say, " _I'm in this – so get ready_ ".

Castle's long steps had him next to her side just as she reached the table. He pulled out a chair, but knew enough to stay quiet and let her take the lead. She smiled at him as she sat down, and motioned for him to sit next to her. They played a round, which Castle lost and Kate won, before anyone spoke.

"Rick." It wasn't a whisper, but she kept her voice down in hopes of earning Dmitri's interest. She paused. "Babe." _Ha. Now I have his attention._ "I told you I'd win." Her voice dripped with something more than the usual sarcastic banter. She sounded like…oh like she wanted him. She leaned in and rested her hand on his thigh and it took all of his power not to look down.

"Maybe I just don't have any motivation to win." The words escaped him before he could change his mind. _Slow down Rick…_

"Hmm we could make it more interesting…" She leaned her mouth to his ear. Her one hand moved up his thigh while the other came to trail from his shoulder down to his lower back. She felt him shiver. _It's not real. We're undercover…_

"Castle play along and make him think I've said something dirty." Her voice was below a whisper, and the warm breath in his ear, combined with her hands, was sending delicious tingles throughout his entire body.

He pulled back and smiled, his eyes betraying his obvious arousal. Kate smirked knowing exactly what she was doing, until he leaned closer again. Slowly – tantalizingly slowly – he leaned into her neck and brushed a few painfully light kisses just under her ear as he pulled her chair closer to his.

Her head tilted back without her permission and her eyes closed on their own accord. Her hand found his neck as she pulled him in, involuntarily encouraging him to never ever stop and _WHY_ had they avoided doing this for so long? Nothing but his mouth mattered. _More, Castle I need more…_

"Ehem. Excuse me lovebirds." The dealer fake coughed to get their attention, and signaled to their cards.

The duo blushed, and refrained from making eye contact with each other. Sensing their discomfort, the dealer continued, "Don't worry guys I get that a lot."

"Ze two of you are in love, yez?" Dmitri spoke with a thick Russian accent, his eyes never leaving his cards.

"Oh… well…" Beckett giggled and leaned into Castle again, her eyes silently begging him to answer. He did. Truthfully.

He kept his eyes locked with hers and answered. "Since the moment I laid eyes on her." He took a chance and looked to Dmitri, "What gave it away?"

Dmitri finally looked up after rearranging is cards. "Ze way she looks at you. She has the love in her eyez. And you look back like zere is no one else in ze room."

Now Castle had his attention, but he only wanted Beckett's. Beckett however, had tuned in as soon as Dmitri spoke up. "Yeah he's got good eyes. But you must be here with someone too?"

"Yez, much of my family came on ze boat."

"Oh that's wonderful! There must be so much love in your family if you all came on the couples cruise together."

At that moment a waiter appeared to take drink orders. Castle ordered for himself and Beckett. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I did not give it. It iz Dmitri."

"Well Dmitri please order a drink, on us."

…

The drinks came and the three made small talk across the table, mostly about the boat and the on-deck events. Attempting to keep him engaged and playing, Kate let herself be distracted by Castle while letting Dmitri win. The last thing they needed was for him to get bored and find another table.

"How long have ze two of you been togezer?" asked Dmitri. He was a few drinks in, and Kate nudged Castle to let him know it was time to push a bit.

As the dealer shuffled another round, and more drinks were delivered, Kate leaned back into Rick's arms. He pulled her in immediately and tried to control his reaction to being so close to her.

"Four years." They answered in unison. Beckett smiled and blushed, while Castle tried to resist the urge to kiss her senseless.

Dmitri chuckled.

Suddenly Castle saw Dmitri's son walking into the casino behind him. Turning to Kate, he grabbed her hand with one of his, and turned her face to meet his with the other. The action one she immediately recognized from their undercover kiss in the alley. She knew what was going to happen and was powerless to stop it but still…

 _What the hell Cas…_ "oooh". All of the air left her lungs in the sigh that left her lips when she saw the look in his eyes. So intent. So trusting. _Oh._ So in love?

 _Kate, trust me. Trust that I have a plan here._ He willed his thoughts to come across in his eyes as he tried to initiate his plan.

Her eyes flickered to his lips before coming back up to his eyes, as if to say _I trust you,_ and that was all the permission he needed. Rick leaned in the rest of the way keeping his eyes open and on Kate's until his lips met hers.

The kiss was slow, and almost tentative. Rick tried to pour as much emotion into his actions as he possibly could, while keeping aware of his surroundings. His thumb brushed over her cheek, while his other hand moved to tangle in her hair and pull her in closer.

Kate immediately lost all ability to think. The feel of Castle's lips on hers was doing things to her that she couldn't control. Taking a risk, only because she hadn't killed him yet, Castle slowly traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, his hands holding her strongly against him. His fingers tangled into her soft curly hair as he finally gave into the kiss.

It was too real. They both wanted it too much. "Mmmmm" Beckett moaned involuntarily when Rick's mouth slanted back over hers, his tongue slowly stroking the roof of her mouth. The kiss was wet and needy – no longer slow. And she loved it. Her hands grasped at any part of him that she could find while their tongues battled against each other. One hand found the back of his neck, her fingertips stroking through his hair while the other grasped at his shirt collar – pulling him closer while feeling the quick beats of his heart. What had begun timidly took on a life of it's own. They were entranced. They needed each other. They'd needed each other for four long years.

Rick was determined to do whatever was necessary to hear Beckett lose control again, to feel the vibrations of it on his lips, to show her he loved her. _God Kate._

The sound of laughter at the table broke their kiss, but the spell surrounding the detective and the writer remained as their stared into each other's eyes.

 _Oh._

 _Castle._

 _Rick._

Kate had no words. Her mind was blank. She only had enough brainpower to understand the look in Castle's eyes. The love she saw written in his eyes scared her, but she knew it was reflected in her own as well.

 _Kate don't even try to pretend you didn't feel that. I love you Kate. I love you._

"See I told you it waz all in ze eyez".

"Wha? Oh! Sorry Dmitri" Castle didn't have to feign his stutter to show how affected he was from Kissing Beckett. Kissing Kate. "I guess it's easy to get distracted in the casino! It's a strange kind of privacy."

"Trust me. I know. I like ze privacy. You can do or say vatever you vant without being overheard or interrupted." He paused, looking unwilling to continue. "Zis is my family. Zey arrived while you were… occupied." True enough, half of the mob family was behind Dmitri.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Castle replied with fake enthusiasm. "I'm Rick and this is…" He paused as he turned to introduce Beckett and his eyes met hers again. Kate looked _stunning_. Her lips were swollen and red from the kiss and her eyes were dark. Her hand was gently pressing against her bottom lip, as if it would help her save his kiss.

"Kate," he finally spit out the words. "This is Kate."

"If you vill excuse us, ve are going to use the privacy of the casino now to talk as a family. Enjoy your night, yes? I'm sure ve vill see you around." He led his family to a table further into the chaos of the casino.

…

 _Yay! End of another chapter :) please let me know what you guys think! Is Dmitri's accent too hard to read? It's certainly not easy to write a Russian accent and I'm not even sure its close…but it's how it sounds in my crazy brain._

 _ALSO:I really am excited about those new show runners! TPW is an obvious AMAZING choice and I loved Alexi Hawley in the early seasons (PS he wrote "Love me Dead" and "A Rose for Everafter" in Season 2, "To Love and Die in LA" and "Lucky Stiff" in season 3, and "Kill Shot" in season 4) – AH wrote others, these are merely my favorites!_

 _He is responsible for "What if I told you that my date, was with your book?" GAH! STANA/BECKETT PERFECTION._

 _Anyone else have any favorite lines? LMK! Okay xo for now. X c_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Sorry this update took a little longer than usual! Its been a crazy week to say the least. So I won't ramble here other than to say – I know I promised some case but this needed to happen first! You'll see why! So enjoy some Casketty goodness! Let the adventure continue…

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine. But I share a birthday with Mr. Marlowe himself so that counts for something…right?

Chapter 6:

With Dmitri and his family heading for privacy, Castle silently took Beckett's hand and led her out of the casino. They had accomplished their goal – make contact – and neither wanted to push too hard on the first night and possibly spook their target.

They made it out of the casino and headed back to the room in silence, both of their bodies humming with the lasting arousal of their kiss and their minds whirling with unspoken thoughts and questions.

With every step, Castle became more and more nervous about what had just happened, mostly because he couldn't believe it. _We kissed. Again. We… Woah. And it was good. She had to have felt the connection. Hell, everyone in the_ room _felt the connection…_

Unconsciously, he began to trace small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

Beckett was quiet. Too quiet. While Castle's brain was moving a mile a minute all she could think was ' _Shit. I knew this was a bad idea. Now how am I supposed to pretend that I do lo…like him as much as I do? He better have a damn good reason for making such a scene'._

 _…_

Neither of them spoke until they reached their room.

"Castle I'm gonna shower and then we can call Espo and Ryan." Her voice was quiet. It was the only hint that something big had just happened between them.

"Kate." He spoke out needing her to understand why he kissed her even though he knew she didn't want to talk. "I just wanted them to approach the table so we could see who in the family was there without pushing him away. I figured he would get up and leave and we wouldn't have seen who was involved in the casino meetings, and that was really our goal tonight. Plus, well, it showed them we weren't a threat. And…" He was rambling and quickly running out of reasons to justify kissing her when he really didn't need to justify anything. _Plus you looked gorgeous and I couldn't help it…_

Kate interrupted, knowing all too well how frazzled he felt. "Slow down Castle. It's okay; we both knew we were undercover and needed to prove ourselves as a couple. It was going to happen eventually. I'm just glad it worked. And you were right – we did get to see who was there tonight. Plus you got him to admit that the casino was a place to talk." _It was a good kiss._ She walked into the bathroom without any further discussion.

 _Well I guess we're ignoring it like always. One of these times we're going to have to talk about it._ He smiled. _Guess I'll just have to do it again. Who am I kidding? Of course I have to do that again._

The sound and feel of her humming into his mouth was taking over his imagination and he was sure sleeping in the same bed wasn't going to help. He pulled on his pajamas and looked for a book to read as a distraction.

 _…_

Kate was in shock. She needed an escape and the shower was perfect, even if she had already showered earlier in the day.

It relaxed her. The warm water and steam cleared her head, and gave her time to think about everything she had been feeling from the moment they left New York.

 _How does he_ do _that? God it's like I cant breathe, or speak, or think when he touches me. And that kiss... I can't do that again. Nope. Not gonna happen._

 _Okay, fine. Realistically, I'm going to have to do it again – but I can't let it effect me like that again._

 _Crap. Who am I kidding? He loves me and I obviously lo… well… yeah… that – even if I don't want to admit it yet, it I feel it. But I'm not ready. So not ready. I can't be ready. Crap._

Questions ran through Kate's mind like crazy theories ran through Castle's brain during a case.

 _How are we going to sleep in the same bed? What if he's done waiting? What if I'm done waiting? What happens next?_

 _…_

After her shower, Kate changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and completed her nighttime routine. She wore her black silk shorts and a matching tank, which covered more than enough but still left little to the imagination. She brushed her teeth and applied lotion to her face and hands before looking into the mirror. Frustrated, she tossed her hair with her fingers.

 _Why am I nervous? Its just Castle._

But that was the problem. Castle only sees her as a strong, confident, professional woman.

But right now she wasn't Detective Beckett, NYPD. She was Kate. Her mask was gone. Instead of looking in the mirror and seeing the tough cop with protective walls and armors, all she saw was the vulnerable young woman who lost her mom, got shot, and was desperately and hopelessly in love with her partner. Sharing this side of her felt even more intimate than the kiss they had just shared.

It was the same reason she ran away after getting shot. It was too hard to be so open.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Kate walked out into their room. She smiled when she found him propped up against the headboard reading.

He looked up when she walked out. He didn't hear her, but rather sensed her presence. His eyes immediately grew dark and Kate couldn't bear to look at him while he looked at her with such emotion. She quickly moved around to the bed and turned off the light on her side, leaving the room dark except for the light on Castle's side. The semi-darkness allowed her some privacy, but not enough. She leaned against the headboard and closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to block out her feelings once again.

"Uh, Kate. I'm just... I'm just gonna get ready for bed." He was nervous. "I'll just be a minute. Feel free to turn off the light on my side too if you wanna get to sleep." He got up to head toward the bathroom without making eye contact.

He was giving her an out.

She could turn off the light and pretend to be asleep by the time he got back, so as soon as he shut the bathroom door, she reached over to do just that. As she turned off the light she thought about the night in the hotel room in LA. And the freezer. The bomb. The shooting. The tiger. And their undercover kiss (okay, fine, kisses – plural). All of their almosts.

Taking a nervous deep breath, she realized she was done hiding. This case took the idea of 'if only' to a whole other level. It was time to stop running – to let him stop waiting. Before she could overthink it, Kate reached over and turned the light back on.

She called the boys but it was late, so she left them a quick message telling them to call back in the morning. As she plugged in her cellphone, her eyes fell on the book on Castle's nightstand.

 _…_

Castle walked back into the bedroom and was surprised to see the light still on. Kate looked up and smiled at him softly, and went back to reading her book. Except that it wasn't her book – it was the one Castle had just put down to get ready for bed.

"Beckett, you seem to have stolen my book," said Castle with a coy smile.

"Hmm Castle I don't think stolen is the right word. Definitely borrowed…and don't argue because I'm the cop in this relationship, no matter how hard you try to prove otherwise," she deadpanned back at him. "I just wanted to see what you were reading, and then it looked too good not to open. Now that I've started reading it, I have decided I'm borrowing it." She smiled at him.

Rick hadn't moved from his place standing beside the bed. He was taking in the sight of her in the bed they were going to share. It was so simple and so domestic, and he wanted her to be his 'always' more than ever.

She took his stillness as hesitation. "I meant what I said Castle. We're adults – we can share a bed. I promise it's okay – I even put my gun in the safe." When he still hesitated, she smiled again. The one smile reserved only for the rare moments she could forget about her walls and let him see all of her.

Slowly, he climbed in beside her.

 _…_

She could feel him staring at her.

"Stop pouting Castle, you can have your book back."

"If you're enjoying it, by all means continue reading, _detective._ "

"As much as I'd like that, I'm exhausted. Can we just get some sleep?" Beckett closed the book reluctantly and handed it back to Castle.

"Whatever you want Kate." Rick turned off the light, and she swore she could've heard him add, "always."

"Castle. Rick?" The darkness gave her confidence. "Today was, unexpected. But it was fun, so thank you."

"Someday Beckett, you will learn that I make everything more fun." Castle shifted, moving closer to her in the process without meaning to. She knew he was smiling.

"Goodnight Rick."

"Until tomorrow, Kate."

She fought the urge to tell him it already was tomorrow.

 _…_

"Castle. No don't. CASTLE!"

Kate's voice woke Castle instantly, but it took him a moment to remember where he was. There was a pillow to his right, and the bed was moving. Well the whole boat was moving, but the bed was shaking because of Kate. _Kate._

"Beckett? Kate?" _Shit she's having a nightmare – apparently a nightmare about me?_ "Kate!" _What the hell Kate?_

"CASTLE! NO! IT HURTS!" She said these words repeatedly, sometimes loudly sometimes mumbled through sleep, tears now streaming down her face. Her body was rigid and rocking.

"Kate, I'm right here. What hurts? Come on Beckett wake up."

She was sobbing now, her dream affecting her more than it should. "Castle… Rick." Whatever else she said was caught up in her gasps for breath.

"KATE!" Castle shook her by her shoulders. Willing her to wake up. Needing to end her pain - to end his own pain of seeing her so upset.

"CASTLE!" She sat up quickly, knocking him back when her arms flailed out to the side. Her breathing was labored and tears were still streaming down her face.

"Uh, Kate?" Castle's voice was small, almost non-existent in the darkness.

Even that small voice made her panic. Her nightmare was still affecting her – adrenaline coursing through her body making her hyperaware of her surroundings. _Castle? Oh right. Calm down Kate. It's Castle. He's okay and you're okay. Relax._

"Beckett? Are you okay?" He reached out for her but she flinched.

"I. Uh, yeah Castle. Just, hang on for a second." She choked out the words, trying to force a calm appearance over her for his sake. _Take a deep breath. Relax. Just like Dr. Burke says. It was only a dream. It was only a dream._ The mantra and breathing exercises helped, but not enough. _There's no way I'm getting back to sleep tonight,_ she thought with a sigh.

After what seemed like an hour but was really only a few minutes she spoke, sounding much more relaxed even if she still looked terrified. "Sorry, Castle I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me? Beckett. Kate, you were terrified. Hell, I was terrified."

She interrupted him. "Castle it's fine. Really." _Liar._

"Kate. Please." He echoed the words of her dream. "Don't shut me out again. Let me help. You were saying my name and I just…" He repressed a small sob that was threatening to escape.

 _Shit. I really scared him._ Her eyes fluttered closed, but she immediately forced them open again in an effort not to see the images of the nightmare again. _I said his name._

She finally turned to face him and met his eyes. Her tear-stained cheeks, which she hadn't bothered to wipe, were glistening even in the darkness. The panic she felt was mirrored all over his face, and once again she had to remind herself not to run. She couldn't run even if she wanted to – there was nowhere to go.

"Castle this isn't easy to talk about." He started to interrupt but she stopped him. "This is me trying. Trying to open up and, well, talk."

He stayed quiet and she took another breath in before she continued. "The nightmares started after I got shot. They're never the same, but each one is worse than the one before. I didn't tell you tonight because it's been a while since I'd had one and I don't like to talk about it, but I guess the change of environment and emotional day triggered something." _Or the fact that we're sharing a bed and shared a hell of a kiss just a few hours ago._

"You said my name."

"Yeah." Her face shone with a sad smile. "You're usually in them."

"Kate." He tried to reach for her but she flinched again.

 _Oh no, Castle please don't. If you're nice to me right now I'm just going to lose it all over again._ "Go back to sleep Castle. I'm sorry I woke you." Her voice waivered as she spoke despite her attempts to sounds unaffected. She relaxed back down on the bed, her back facing him as her shoulders began to tremble all over again. _Damn it. He can't see me like this._

 _If she's dreaming about getting shot, she definitely remembers._ "Kate." _I love you._ "Let me help. There's nowhere for you to hide."

He always could read her mind. He settled down behind her, leaving about a foot between them. When she didn't speak or move, he reached his hands out. She flinched again when he touched her, but this time he was expecting it and didn't pull back. His hands massaged her shoulders and upper back. Slowly he trailed his fingers down her arm, lightly tickling her skin.

While at first his presence was scary and painful, the warmth from his hands gave her courage. It reminded her that he was okay. "I get shot. And I watch you as you watch me die. I don't even know if what I see is the truth but God, Castle, it hurts so much…it's one of the reasons I didn't call."

"Kate…" He sounded so broken. "You should've called. You should've called that summer and any time you had a nightmare. I'm always here."

That was all it took. She had hurt him, it was in his voice, but he was still focused on making her feel better. She spun around so quickly he barely had time to reach his arms around her. Her body was wracked with a new bout of silent sobbing as she clung to his shirt.

He pulled her closer; molding their bodies together and giving her the warmth and support she didn't know she needed. He held her and whispered calming thoughts in her ear until she quieted down and her breathing evened out.

When she tried to move, her mind starting to regain some of the control she usually maintained, he only held her tighter.

"Stay. Stay with me Kate." _I love you. I love you so much and seeing you like this is like watching you get shot all over again. I need you as much as you need me._ The words, both those that were said and unsaid, echoed in the room. They were the same words from that awful day, from her awful nightmare. Only suddenly she wasn't so frightened by them. She felt his lips press a gentle kiss to her temple.

Her reply was so quiet he almost missed it. "Okay, I'll stay. Always." _I love you too. I need you too._

 _…_

 _Thoughts? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. We needed to see some of Beckett's walls come down and both of their reactions to that kiss! Please let me know what you guys think :) it means a lot when you leave a review!_

 _And I promise! Next chapter will be up soon. Definitely before Wednesday, but hopefully by Tuesday. And Espo and Ryan come back into the story so YAY! (I love those two!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** WOW! GUYS! You amaze me. To all those who reviewed the last chapter…

Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm beyond excited about this chapter so I'll let you get to it!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine… but I borrowed a few lines. Bonus points to anyone who can point them out :)

Chapter 7:

Kate woke up happy. She had actually fallen back to sleep thanks to her partner's warm embrace and soft whispered reassurances that he was there with her, and they were both okay.

It was everything she had wanted the summer she spent recovering at her father's cabin and more – his arms holding her, the sound of his voice whispering reassurances in her ear. Even after the nightmare that plagued her attempt at sleep, and her puffy eyes from the tears, she woke up smiling. Her hand was on Castle's chest and her head rested in the crook of his arm.

 _Mmmm. He smells good._ He was so warm she didn't want to move. _Five more minutes, and then I'll sneak away…_

…

Rick woke up moments before Kate, slightly confused as to why he was so warm. Not that he minded the warmth. In fact, Rick reached out towards the source of the heat, pulling it closer… _Kate._ He froze, but it was too late. There was no denying they were cuddling.

 _Oh, Kate._ His thoughts drifted to her nightmares before he quickly shut them down. _She should've told me… but she's telling me now._

He pulled her closer and enjoyed holding her while he could. As much as he wanted a relationship, he knew he had to be careful how much he pushed. After she opened up last night, he knew she would need her space this morning. _And I'll give it to her… after she wakes up._

He shifted and placed a gentle kiss against the top of her head, and waited for her to wake up. He would wait forever.

…

When he felt her shifting in her sleep, he pretended to be asleep and was pleasantly surprised that she was in no hurry to leave the bed.

After a few minutes, she slowly untangled herself, hoping not to wake him (even though he was only pretending to sleep) and snuck out to the balcony.

 _It doesn't take back any of our progress from last night,_ she reasoned with herself. _I just need to do this slowly, and on my own time._

Taking out her phone, she sat in the sun – still in her silk pajamas – and called the boys. Her alarm hadn't gone off, she hadn't needed it, but she knew the boys would already be at the precinct going through paperwork and records.

"Espo."

"Hey it's Beckett. Whatcha got for me?"

"Hey boss! You with Castle or does the writer spend all day in bed?"

Kate blushed thinking of their situation only moments before and Rick chose that moment to walk out onto the balcony.

Despite knowing that she needed space, Castle was still freaked out over her reaction to the nightmare. She may need space, but he didn't. Plus, if she was getting details about the case he needed to hear them – and not only so he could make sure he was the first to solve the case.

He had on his t-shirt and boxers, and Kate smiled to herself at the sight of his mussed hair and stubble while he slowly opened sliding door open and blinked against the harsh morning sunlight.

She smiled at the sight of the two of them, still in their pajamas, enjoying a morning together.

"Apparently he is capable of getting up before noon."

Castle smiled at her and took that moment to interrupt her phone call, "Good morning detective".

 _God I could get used to his smile in the morning…_

He continued, "Did you…" Her eyes grew wide. _Oh please, don't mention the nightmares – not in front of the boys._

"Castle, glad you're still alive." Castle's attention turned to the voice on the phone. He was close enough to hear Espo, which meant he was too close…while still not being close enough. _Focus, Kate._

"I may not be for long." As he spoke, he leaned into her and pinned her against the balcony, just as he had on the boat deck the day before. His hands landed on either side of her waist, and he leaned his ear against her cheek in order to hear Espo on the phone. Kate stared out at the ocean and tried not to relax into his arms. _Castle, speakerphone does exist…_

"And tell me, Rick" – the emphasis on his first name knocked the air out of his lungs, and the smirk off of his face – "why am I going to kill you?" She turned slowly in his arms and laid her left hand to rest on his chest, while her right cradled the phone against her ear.

Her smile was doing things to him. Things that weren't appropriate normally, but especially when she was pressed against him in silk pajamas.

The two were now completely oblivious to Espo, who was sitting in the precinct smirking at the two of them bickering. _All I need now is some popcorn and a soda…_

"People can see us Kate."

"No, Rick, I don't think they can." Esposito didn't fail to notice the dark tones of their voices. Both filled with want, lust, and desire. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

Reaching up to caress Rick's neck, Beckett took a minute to earn his trust and then she crushed his ear and dragged him away from the phone.

"OUCH!"

"What the hell Castle? Sorry Espo. What were you were saying before we were interrupted?" She moved back inside – with Castle following like a puppy dog – so she could put the phone on speaker safely without being overheard.

Before Esposito could respond, they were interrupted again.

"Morning guys!" Lanie's voice came through the phone. Like everyone back at the twelfth, she way dying to know what was happening on the boat, so she snuck out of the morgue in hopes of prying some info out of Espo, and finding him on the phone with the duo was pure luck. "What's new?"

"Mom and Dad are fighting again."

"Javi, I asked 'what's new'. That's not new."

Castle and Beckett responded at the same time

"We are not fighting." Castle tried to object.

"Mom and Dad?" Beckett just looked confused and a little pissed off.

Espo and Lanie shared a knowing smile and Detective Ryan rolled his chair across the floor to join the conversation, having finally secured the latest details on the family's personal records.

Espo quickly filled him in. "Mom and Dad are fighting again."

"Who's winning?"

…

After catching the boys up on their newfound relationship with Dmitri, and hearing the full details of his records, the team worked towards a new plan. The primary goal would be for Castle and Beckett to get close enough to Dmitri to overhear the plan for his next target. If this became too complicated, the duo was to get as much information about the family as possible – hopefully enough to incriminate him of some charges as soon as he returned to New York.

With their mission updated, the detectives in the twelfth said goodbye and hung up the phone.

After coffee and room service was delivered to their room, Castle and Beckett set out to work. The boys had emailed all of the important documents, crime scene photos, and case files ahead of the trip, and Castle and Beckett needed to integrate in the new information.

They assembled all of the details, which admittedly was much more difficult without a murder board, and sat on the bed surrounded by information and started to talk it out.

Beckett started. "Okay, so Dmitri is a Russian immigrant turned head of a mob family."

"Right. After his immigration, financial troubles threatened his family business and…"

"…his father became a murder for hire."

"Brings a whole new meaning to the term, 'family business'."

At that, Beckett smiled.

But her smile didn't last long. "So he learns his father's secrets so he can continue to have power and money? Seems a little thin."

"Do you think it's worth it to him? Killing for power and money? I mean love, I understand. I don't approve, but at least I understand. But Dmitri kills for power, and money for material goods. I don't get it." His question was honest and she paused before answering.

"I know Castle. It's the hardest part of the job."

Silence followed forcing them to think more critically about the case.

"Beckett!?" His voice had a hint of quiet excitement to it and she had to force herself to look at his eyes and not at his lips, which were turning up into a small smile – the smile that he got when he had a new conspiracy or crazy theory brewing in his crazy writer's brain.

"Beckett! Okay think about it… He's spends his life as murder for hire. But he stops when he gets married. And his family doesn't become a problem again until wife dies of…"

"Cancer"

"Nope." A smile was now fully plastered onto his face. Only Castle could get as excited as she did about proving a theory.

"Care to share whatever it is that is making you so pleased with yourself?"

"Sorry. Just trying to build suspense". His eyes shone with excitement. "She dies after the mugging."

"Because it wasn't a mugging." She smiled. She wasn't interrupting him – it was just a reflex. Their banter back and forth and their ability to so quickly understand what the other was thinking is how they solve cases.

"It was a hired hit."

"Castle, you were right. It wasn't enough for Dmitri to kill for power and money. It's about love. The hits stopped after he married his wife, and only began again after he lost her."

He completely ignores everything she says after the words 'Castle, you were right'.

"Can I get that in writing – the part about me being right?"

She chooses to ignore him. "I think we've found our motive. It explains just about everything."

"Even the couples' cruises. He comes aboard these ships because they provide privacy, fine. But think about it…" Castle trails off, and leans in towards Beckett who finishes the sentence.

The two are completely entranced in their own little crime-solving world.

"He surrounds himself with privacy and love because he's angry." She leans in as well without realizing it, some invisible force pulling them together.

"And in pain."

"And wants revenge." They spoke in tandem. Their voices matched in excitement and their smiles mirrored each other's happiness.

"Castle, these aren't murders for hire. Their his own personal vendettas."

"He's doing more than just planning on these cruises…He's finding victims."

Both of them were completely oblivious to how close they were now sitting, too excited about their breakthrough to notice.

"We're going to need a new plan…"

…

 _Okay so we FINALLY got back to the case ;) Hope it lived up to everyone's expectations! Feel free to leave a review or ask questions! I'm really enjoying hearing everyone's feedback! Y'all are AWESOME!_

 _PS – I meant what I said… bonus points to anyone who can name the lines I 'borrowed' from Castle (Yes, the writers and ABC own everything…. but I can dream)_

 _x_

 _c_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Hello all of my wonderful readers :) sorry this update took longer than usual! It's a holiday weekend and we had a lot of preparing to do – but this chapter is a bit longer than usual so hopefully that makes up for it!

 **Disclaimer:** Castle and Beckett belong to ABC and the incredibly talented writers/show runners who make our Monday nights extra special… As much fun as I have with the characters, they aren't mine!

Chapter 8:

Their plan took their undercover mission to a new level.

They agreed to put themselves in the position to become Dmitri's victims and try to catch him in the act of murder.

So, Kate and Rick spent the morning preparing to become Dmitri's next victims. They set up a fake house with Espo and developed financials for their undercover names with Ryan. After setting up a good foundation, they left the boys to the busy work while they resumed their undercover job.

If Dmitri really was scouting for revenge on these cruises, then they would need to convince him that they were sickeningly happy, in love, and living the perfect life – no details were left out of place. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

Most importantly, they needed to let it slip that they lived in his hometown – New York City.

After their crazy morning of planning, Beckett decided to enjoy a beautiful day outside by the pool. She'd keep her eyes out for Dmitri – it was her number one priority – but this was a vacation after all and some down time would be nice.

Secretly, she hoped Dmitri would stick in his room all day so she wouldn't have to worry about him until later.

Castle agreed to some down time, but decided to relax and write on the balcony in an attempt to meet his next deadline with 'Royal Heat'. With the recent events, he was feeling particularly inspired.

Kate quickly dressed in a semi-revealing dark blue bikini that covered her scar and a simple cover up dress. As much as she enjoyed staying modest in public, it would be nice to get some sun. She went down to the pool deck after Castle's promise to meet her for a late lunch in a few hours.

…

Lying by the pool two hours later, Kate couldn't divert her thoughts away from Rick. _Who knew he could be such… an adult? He was so sweet last night… and I finally felt safe. And I actually went back to sleep. No._ No _. Castle had nothing to do with my ability to sleep._

She flipped over onto her back in an attempt to relax and turn off her mind.

 _Except that his strong arms and calming voice had everything to do with me being able to sleep. Plus his mouth…His soft lips and his words that…_

 _Okay snap out of it. Pool! Get in the pool and cool off Kate._

She stood up, and got into the cool water, leaning back on the edge of the pool. If she thought that getting in the water was going to help she was wrong. Everywhere she looked, couples were staring lovingly into each other's eyes, sharing small, intimate touches, and laughing at each other's jokes.

 _Damn couples cruise._

After dipping into the water one last time, she retreated back to her chair and lay in the sun while reading Castle's book, which she had officially decided to "borrow".

…

Castle walked out onto the deck and looked around for Kate. He had brought her a plate from the lunch buffet and was hoping they could share a meal while enjoying the warm sun.

The second he spotter her, his mouth went dry.

 _How am I supposed to pretend I'm not completely in love with her?_

Her hair was wet and down, sticking to her back and shoulders from her swim, and she was laying out in her bikini.

He smiled. _Oh wait! We're undercover. I don't have to pretend!_

Taking a deep breath, he approached her lounge chair with an attempt at confidence. Well, as much confidence as one can have while walking towards a barely clothed, sun baiting, gorgeous as always, Kate Beckett.

He stopped when he reached her chair and she looked up at him, pushing her sunglasses up to hold her hair back and out of her eyes.

 _Wow._

"Hey Rick." The softness of her voice and brightness of her smile startled him. It was so genuine.

He sat down next to her on her lounge chair, placing the food on the small table next to her. "Hey Kate." He smiled. "I brought us some food and figured we could have a lunch date." He meant to sound confident, but the words came out as a question and he looked more timid than usual.

 _Uh, wha… Oh, right. Undercover._ She took in the nerves in his face. _Or not undercover…?_

"Sure babe." With a wink, she sat up a little taller and reached out to take his hand, giving him back some of his confidence. "That sounds perfect! What did you bring for us?"

 _Kate. Beckett. Just winked at me._ A little speechless, he passed her a giant cheeseburger as he moved a second lounge chair beside hers.

"Any sight of our friend this morning?"

"Not yet. But it has been pretty busy out here. It might not be his scene." Even reading her book and daydreaming about Castle, Beckett had been at least somewhat focused on the case, but with no results.

They ate while making small conversation, and without interruption. Both kept their eyes peeled for Dmitri, but with no luck.

Eventually, Rick started to feel the effects of the sun and gave in to his desire to relax. He turned to Beckett who was scanning the pool deck over the top of her book. Well, his book.

 _She actually stole my book._ He wasn't upset. On the contrary, he was pleased.

"Kate?" His voice had a hint of a smile. He had lost all the nerves he felt earlier.

"Mmm?" Her gaze was trained on the door to the pool as a new wave of people spilled out onto the deck.

"Kate, is that my book?" He was teasing her, but she loved it. When she finally looked over, he had taken off his shirt and was putting sun tan lotion on his face. _God he's… Wow._

"I told you last night – It looked good. And I was right, it is good."

She finally put it down and smiled through her haze of seeing him shirtless.

Kat let out a noise of frustration. "He's not here and I need a break. I'm going to cool off for a minute."

Watching her walk away, he didn't bother to hide his gaze, which was focused much lower than she would've allowed if she knew.

"You comin' babe?"

She threw her head back over her shoulder as she walked away, raising her eyebrows in amusement when she caught him checking her out.

Her pet name alerted him to the idea that she was snapped into undercover mode, but he certainly wasn't. Castle just wanted her. Kate was there, not hiding anything. Sure her body was on display, but most importantly the love was pouring from her eyes.

And the love wasn't fake; he would never believe it was fake, no matter what kind of crazy situation they were in.

So if undercover is how he's going to get it, then he wasn't going to let the opportunity slide.

Wordlessly, he followed and ended standing next to where Kate was seated at the edge of the pool. Her legs were dangling into the cool water.

As soon as he sat down to join her, he saw Dmitri out of the corner of his eye. The man was entering the pool alone. Even if they weren't going to hear anything, it was good to be able to keep tabs on him.

Catching Beckett's eyes, he knew the moment she'd spotted him. Immediately her body tensed and her eyes narrowed. She was too focused.

Sensing her awareness of his presence, Castle leaned forward and fell into the water, effectively splashing her and resulting in a loud, uninhibited squeal from both of them.

"Rick! It's cold!" She sounded amused with only a hint of actual annoyance – after four years of working together, he could hear it in her tone. His usually tidy hair was sticking up in strange places, and was plastered to his face in others – but it was adorable.

He smiled smugly and shook his head to get some of the water out of his hair, all while walking closer to Beckett and splashing her again in the process. Her legs dangling in the pool and kicking the water around were too enticing and he just couldn't resist.

He knew she'd see right through his attempt to play it off as undercover, but they needed to fit in, so she couldn't resist him.

 _Best. Case. Ever!_

Wrapping his arms slowly around her waste and leaning his arms on her thighs under the pretense of acting like her boyfriend, he settled between her legs. As a look of shock formed on her face, and something else he couldn't quite pin point, he pulled her into the water with him.

Castle braced himself for a pinched ear, a slap on the head, or a knee to his groin, but what he got instead was a surprise.

She laughed!

Kate was openly laughing. And for once she wasn't laughing at him, but _with_ him.

"Rick!" She squealed is name out in pure joy. Her long legs were had wrapped around his waist as he pulled her into the water, and her arms clung around his neck. Her head was thrown backwards, mouth open in contagious laughter.

Against his warm body, the cool water was even more shocking. But the heat radiating from his chest felt good – and Kate loved it.

Looking around, he knew they had Dmitri's attention. Leaning forward, he acted on instinct. He placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss against her throat.

Her laughter mixed with the feel of her body finally pressed against his was irresistible. Kate's laughter turned into a gasp, and then to Rick's surprise a very quiet moan. It was barely there but he heard it.

Kate and Rick knew they needed to continue to attract Dmitri's attention, but they just as easily could've laughed too loudly or made a scene with a poolside waiter.

 _Okay, there's no reason to do that right now… Yes we have to make a scene but really? Oh please don't stop._

 _God I love it when she does that._ He had heard the sound a few times now, and Rick knew he wanted to make her do it again and again.

Taking her moan as an invitation, he kissed and nipped his way down her neck, stopping at her collarbone and trailing his lips back up to behind her left ear. When he pulled away, it happened again – that little noise in the back of her throat – almost a whine at the loss of contact from his tongue soothing over the areas he kissed.

The noise startled her. _Crap. Don't focus on his mouth. Focus on the case. Where is Dmitri? Oh my God his mouth._

Kate, suddenly remembering why they were there, opened her eyes to check on Dmitri's whereabouts, but as soon as she saw him she realized she was moving towards him.

Well, okay, Castle was moving and since she was currently attached to his body, so was she. She gazed down into Castle's eyes and lost any remaining coherent thoughts.

Dmitri was entering the pool, and Castle was pushing them closer towards his location.

 _At least one of us is paying attention…_

Rick took a step and backed them up against the edge of the pool. The duo knew they were being watched without having to break eye contact, but they were no longer undercover. They never really had been.

 _Focus on the case… Focus on the case… Dmitri…_

 _Oh hell. This is the case._

Kate's back pressed into the smooth basin wall of the pool and she lowered one leg to gain some balance and leverage. She kept the other wrapped firmly around his waist, which judging by the grip he had on her thigh, he didn't seem to mind.

The move resulted in a low growl from deep within Rick's throat, and it didn't take much to figure out why. Kate knew he was enjoying the moment as much as she was – mostly because his thin baiting suit did nothing to hide how he was feeling.

They froze, staring into each other's darkening eyes for what felt like an eternity, and then the tension finally snapped. Four years of banter, life and death situations, sexual comments, and teasing led to this one moment. One small glance at each other's lips, and it was pure chaos.

Their mouths fused together, and their worlds stopped. Rick brought his free hand up to gently cup her cheek while his lips met hers in a searing kiss. It only took a moment – just one small brush of his thumb across her cheek – and her lips were parting, inviting him to take the next step.

As ready as she was, Kate still needed him to push for control like he had been for the last four years.

His tongue slowly tasted her mouth, trailing lightly over her bottom lip before he pulled it into his mouth and gently tugged on it with his teeth, causing her to grind against his once more. Kate felt the familiar sense of need building inside of her as she opened her lips for him again. She was slowly getting used to the new sensation while enjoying the taste of his lips on her own.

At the feel of her tongue sliding past his, Rick pushed her more firmly into the side of the pool – his lips, tongue and teeth still dancing across Kate's at a steady pace. Their hands flew everywhere, needing to feel and touch and explore.

The feel of Castle's bare chest against her body was too much for Kate's brain to process.

She trailed her fingers down his large arms, feeling and mapping the contours of his muscle, which were usually hidden beneath his formal work shirts. She continued to map the muscles of his chest and back with the soft pads of her fingertips, while slowly moving her own body against his in the water.

The feel of being in such intimate proximity to each other was new, but felt completely natural.

Their lips only broke apart due to their need for oxygen. Both panting slightly, they took a minute to take in their current situation.

Kate found that her hands had mindlessly traveled lower. One was still placed firmly against his bare chest, while the other was wrapped around his waist, resting dangerously low on his back as she attempted to pull his body more firmly against her own.

…

"Kate…" His voice was raw with need but before he could get any further they were interrupted.

"You bof exist in your own leetle vorld, don't you?" Dmitri cut in.

His voice burst the bubble they had existed in for the past few moments, but neither Rick nor Kate was willing to move.

Slowly, Beckett lowered the leg that was trapping Castle's body to hers, ignoring his whimper as she moved away. He was rewarded however, when Kate leaned back into his arms with her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist..

"Hmm." She smiled. "I'd say I'm sorry sir, but…" She looked up at Castle and let her eyes meet his again. "…I'm really not."

She nudged Castle. The more in love they looked, the more likely they were to become his next victims. Not that it was going to be a stretch to pretend anymore.

"Right. Sorry." Rick spoke to Dmitri, but kept his arms wrapped around Kate's bare skin. His fingers, which were tracing light circles against her waist, were doing nothing to help her concentration.

"Let me make it up to you." Rick continued. "How about a guy's night at the casino? Your family can come too if you'd like. Drinks on me."

"If you zink ze pretty lady vould give you away for an evening, I vould love to join you this evening."

"Mhmm. I'm not sure I can find a way to entertain myself while you're gone, babe." _What the hell Castle? I'm not letting you go undercover alone with the head of a mob family!_

"I know it will be unbearable, I'm sure you'll survive a few hours without me." His voice held sarcasm, but his gaze was sincere. _I can do this Kate. Let me do this._

Kate looked him straight in the eye and winked, and Rick though he might faint. "Okay, okay. Just be home before I fall asleep…"

Leaning in, she brushed her lips against his. It wasn't a kiss, but rather a promise of more. Undercover more or real more he couldn't be sure, but her eyes were sincere.

 _Surely she knows what she is doing to me… I mean hell she can literally feel the effect she's having and she hasn't found some excuse to run away. Even undercover I wouldn't put it past her to run far, far away if this was too much. But she's tolerating this… even enjoying it maybe._

Kate needed to get away from the situation. If Castle really was going undercover with him alone, then the less he said until she prepped him, the better. "I'm gonna get some sun."

"Why? _Babe."_ Oh God he was going to kill her with his voice. "Not hot enough in here for you?"

"On the contrary. But my dress for dinner tonight will look so much better if I can lay out in the sun first. And so will what I'll have on underneath…"

Nipping gently at his ear she finally pulled her body away from his, leaving him stunned, completely turned on, and with his imagination running wild.

The shy smile she gave was his only hint that she might not be kidding, making her words even more effective.

Watching her out of the pool, her baiting suit clinging to her body and the cool water running down her skin, it took all of Rick's self control not to drag her back to their room and never let her go.

"Dmitri, lets plan on ten o'clock tonight? Same table as last night to start with if that's okay with you?"

"Zis Is good for me. I vill see you tonight."

…

He needed to write – clear his mind of all the dirty thoughts currently running through it, especially if he was going to survive an evening with Dmitri and another night with Kate.

He was not going to be the one to ruin what they were slowly developing by pushing too fast. The last thing he wanted was to push her away.

Even so, he decided to take one little risk before heading back to the room.

Kate was sitting on her towel casually running her fingers through her hair just like she had done after her shower the night before. With her sunglasses were on the table next to her, face makeup free, eyes and skin glowing as her body stretched out in the sunlight, Rick had never seen her look so beautiful.

"I'm going back to the room to _rest._ " He raised his eyebrows at the word implying that he was going to write.

"You sure Rick? You _rested_ all morning." He recognized her tone as a disguised understanding of his plans and not a plea for him to stay – but also heard the flirty tone her voice had taken.

"Apparently I'll need it for tonight." Their banter had always been so easy, but had it always meant so much?

She blushed, and tiled her head down, letting her hair hide her reaction. He sat down on the edge of her chair and gently ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her blushing face.

Leaning in, he ghosted his lips against hers slowly, as a warning. They were technically still in the proximity of Dmitri, but this wasn't part of their undercover work anymore.

"I'll meet you back in the room to talk about tonight." She whispered the words against his lips in an attempt not to be overheard by anyone around them.

His response came in a similar whisper, and sent chills down her spine despite the afternoon heat. "I can do this, Kate. Trust me."

Getting up he looked at her without holding back – finally letting his emotions shine through his eyes.

 _This man loves me. What the hell am I doing running away from that?_

Leaning into her ear he gave her on last push. "Oh, and Kate? We're gonna have to talk about this one."

For once she wasn't scared. The wall was gone, nonexistent – completely destroyed - by the most wonderful man in her life. She nodded her head, but he had already turned to walk back inside.

 _I love him. And I'll tell him…_

 _After we survive this case._

…

 _So, hopefully that chapter was worth the wait! As always, reviews are appreciated and make me write even faster. To all of my guest reviewers, THANK YOU! You always make me smile._

 _The adventure will continue soon – look for an update this Castle-less Monday :) In the meantime… who else is BEYOND excited that Castle Season 8 starts filming in less than two weeks?!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hello wonderful readers :) To anyone celebrating the 4th of July – I hope you had a wonderful holiday weekend! I know this post is a bit later than I intended it to be, but I love this chapter and I hope you will to! And to my wonderful reviewer "Disneynut" - I promise! Sooner rather than later! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means so much! Okay… done talking… enjoy! xo

 **Disclaimer:** I'm quickly running out of creative ways to remind you that C and B aren't mine… they belong to the wonderful AWM and the writers over at ABC

Chapter 9:

After Dmitri left the pool, Kate finally got off her chair to head back to the room. She was determined to talk to Castle, and even more determined to protect him as he went undercover without her tonight.

She wasn't happy about the plan. Being a cop was her job, not his and this whole situation made her very uncomfortable.

Beckett had spent the better part of her time by the pool organizing a plan to get as much information as possible without putting Rick in any time of harm… other than allowing him to meet a mobster in a casino – alone.

…

"Rick?" She called out softly as she entered the room. She was fully prepared for his resistance to her attempts at keeping him safe, but just once it would be nice if he'd do what she asked.

 _I mean really… Is it that hard to stay in the damn car when I ask him to? I need him to listen to me tonight. This is a whole new level of dangerous and if something goes wrong…_ Kate shook her head and walked further into the room in an attempt to clear her head. 

She stopped walking when she saw him and a smile broke out onto her face. His hair was mused and he was sleeping soundly on the balcony with his computer still open and on his lap.

Glancing down at his computer, she saw the familiar screen savor trailing across the page.

 _You should be writing…. You should be writing…._

From the looks of it, he had been writing. Kate gently moved the mouse to see what trouble he'd gotten Nikki and Rook into now. Even though the other detectives made jokes about the books, Kate secretly liked being his muse.

As soon as she leaned over him to begin to read the latest chapter, he stirred.

"Kate? Hey, no spoilers! … Detective Beckett I thought better of you." He was smirking at her even through his sleepy state.

"Oh Castle, I'm just trying to make sure I'm not naked again…"

His eyes grew wide. "You were naked?"

"Not yet," she deadpanned.

At the look of complete and utter disbelief on his face she added, "Nikki, Castle. She's naked on the cover of every book."

He smiled at the ease of their banter. It could've easily been awkward given their earlier encounter in the pool, but they were both getting used to being undercover.

"We've been over this _Detective_ – she's not naked! She's just holding weapons… strategically." She wanted to kiss the smile off of his face.

When she didn't say anything else he pressed his luck.

Leaning in closer he started, "Kate, we should…" _Talk. We should talk – but I don't want to push you away. I need there to be no more secrets, for you to stop running away from us._

"I know Castle. I promise I know but lets get through this case first okay?"

"And then?"

"And then we take things one day at a time. We need to talk, but right now we need to figure out how to keep you safe."

…

"Okay Castle run through it again."

" _Beckett,_ " he whined.

Rick and Kate had spent the rest of the afternoon on the SAT phone with Ryan and Esposito trying to finalize the trap they were setting for Dmitri. They needed to give him enough details to make themselves plausible victims, but not so many details that he became suspicious.

Kate thought back to her conversation with the boys. After nailing down all of the details, Espo spoke to Kate alone on the phone to make sure everything was as 'okay' as she was telling them.

 _"Becks listen, we know Castle can tell a story. I know you're worried about your boy, but you've taught him well. He can do this."_

 _"Javi, we're fine. Really. I'm okay with this." She lying through the phone and Espo wasn't going to let it slide this time._

 _"I know you, and I know him. You're worried."_

 _"What if he gets hurt? This is my job not his and I cant…" She couldn't finish the end of her sentence._

 _"Kate, I can't promise you that he'll be okay, but I know you'll both fight like hell to make it back to each other safely."_

 _"Hey Javi?" She paused. "Thanks."_

 _"Don't mention it, Beckett."_

…

While Kate was overthinking the situation, Caste was trying to figure out what he wanted to wear to finish getting ready. He had over-packed for sure, but he still didn't know what his 'character' would wear to the casino for a 'men's night out'.

Secretly, he was also a bit nervous.

He finally reached down to open the bottom drawer and pulled out a dark green button-up, slamming his head on the previously opened top drawer when he stood back up to get Beckett's approval.

The thump of his head startled Beckett back into the present.

"Not that." She took the shirt from him and started going through the shirts hanging in the closet for something in particular, but not giving away what it was that she was looking for.

"Again, Castle, I was serious. C'mon I'm not sending you in there tonight until I'm sure you know what you're doing."

He didn't need to see her eyes to realize just how worried she was. Taking a deep breath, he recited it again – Rick would do anything to put Kate's mind at ease.

"Okay, okay. I'm playing the part of the past victims. I make sure he knows we live in New York, somewhere amazing of course, and I play up how in… how much I… well you know."

"How in love we are Castle…" She was distracted by his drawers, still riffling through his shirts and didn't notice why he was hesitating. Her thoughts were escaping her mind completely unfiltered and it left him a little breathless.

"Castle you can do that right?"

"Kate." He waited until she looked up in exasperation – not quite sure why he wasn't answering. "I promise that's not going to be a problem."

 _Oh. He means….right._ "Good. Thanks Rick."

Beckett finally found what she was looking for. "Aha! Here Castle. This one's perfect."

"This one?" He looked at the dark blue oxford she had pulled out of the closet. "Why? Does it bring out my eyes? Or perhaps it exaggerates my ruggedly handsome charm?"

"Ha, no. It's an expensive shirt Castle, which means it looks expensive. And the dark color will hide the wire nicely."

His eyes grew wide "The wire? You don't mean…"

 _No way, Kate. A wire is not going to help me pull this off without getting caught…_

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. You're wearing one tonight and that's final. I'm not sending you to talk to a known mob boss and murder without surveillance where I can hear exactly what is going on because if anything happens I'd never…"

Beckett was rambling and she knew it, but it was impossible to stop. Thankfully, sensing it was best to just agree, Rick took the wire and shirt and an undershirt from her hands and interrupted her.

"Okay. If you want me to wear a wire, I'll wear the wire. I'll do whatever you want Kate."

Without giving her a chance to respond, he went into the bathroom to change.

…

After a few minutes of quiet shuffling, Beckett heard the distinctive sound of something hard hitting the floor. After another few seconds, he called out to her through the door.

"Beckett?"… "Kate?" He sounded a little muffled through the door, but all Kate heard was his hesitation.

When she didn't open the door he tried again. "Please? I'm… uh… stuck."

From outside the door she called in, "I should've known you would need help. Open the door Castle."

"It's not locked. You can come in."

She opened the door but was completely unprepared for what she saw.

Castle was standing shirtless in the middle of the bathroom with the wire wrapped around his body and tangled down one leg recording box and transmitter pieces had fallen to the floor. A piece of tape, which he was supposed to be using to stick the wire and mic to his chest, was stuck to his eyebrow – how that happened she wasn't sure.

But most importantly, Kate Beckett was staring at his bare chest for the second time in twenty-four hours.

Not bothering to repress her laughter, she giggled at the sight of him.

"Castle do I even want to know how this happened?"

"It's harder than it looks Beckett!" He fought not to be embarrassed, but it was hard to care when he saw her laughing.

Kate tentatively reached out and took the tape off his eyebrow, putting it in the trashcan before continuing. Bending down, she grabbed the end of the wire and transmitter box and began unwinding it from around his leg.

 _Shit._ Beckett had knelt down in front of him, and he had to close his eyes and think of anything else to avoid giving into his body's obvious reaction.

She slowly stood up and continued to unwind the device from around his body. When her hands and fingers skimmed his chest as she untangled a knot in the wire, Castle shut his eyes in an attempt to block out everything he was feeling.

"Castle I won't bite you, I promise. You can open your eyes now."

 _Wow his eyes are blue._

"Um." She took a step back to grab the tape, and to get away from the building tension. _God it's hot in here._

Slowly, she got the wire on him, taking her time and savoring the ability to touch him.

She left a fire on his skin anywhere her fingers touched and pressed into him. Castle remained silent, but his eyes told a story completely differently.

Slowly, she taped the microphone in the center of his chest, and began the intricate task of placing the wire where it wouldn't be seen.

Putting on the final peace of tape and smoothing it against his bare chest with her hand, she looked up into his eyes, her hands lingering even when she had finished.

"I think that's good Kate."

She blushed at being called out on her lingering action and gently handed him the recorder to clip onto his belt.

"Yeah sure. I'll just let you finish up."

…

Ten minutes later, it was time for Castle to head down to the casino.

Kate nervously walked him to the door, wishing she could think of the right words to say. "I could walk you to the casino Castle, if you wanted or needed me to."

"I'll be fine Kate. I promise. Besides, I have extra motivation for making it back safely tonight." His eyes were sincere.

 _So we can talk…_

His unvoiced thoughts were implied. He didn't need to speak the words - they both knew it.

"I know Castle, but you can't promise that. I just… Be careful okay?" _I want to talk. I want to figure this out. We deserve our chance…_

"Why detective Beckett… do I detect actual concern for my well-being?" His eyes shone with sarcasm and something else she still wasn't ready to see.

She smiled at his attempt to break the tension and ease her nerves. The witty banter worked like it always did.

"Screw this up, and I'll kill you."

"That's more like it."

…

 _Hopefully you guys enjoyed this update - please lmk what you think! I promise the next one is on the longer side – with both case info and sexual tension! YAY!_

 _Also, as per my usual writing style, I included a few references to the actual dialogue on the show. (I do not take credit for these lines they belong to the writers – but I wanted to include them since they are some of my favorites!) Bonus points to anyone who can pick them out :)_

 _Until the next update (which will be before the end of the week!), another huge thank you to my wonderful readers. Y'all are amazing!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** EEK! Super excited about this chapter :) I've entered the double digits! WOW! A huge thank you to those who have been with me from the beginning... and to those who have joined us along the way! XO. Castle working undercover in this chapter was incredibly fun to write! Y'all have been amazing with the reviews and it's making me write super fast! Sorry the updates have still been slow – I've been moving to a new apartment so my wifi has been in and out! Okay, enough about me… on to Castle and Beckett!

 **Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me! I'm just borrowing them for a little fun over this never-ending hiatus!

…

Chapter 10

Castle entered the casino, trying to hide both his excitement and his nerves from going undercover alone.

Meanwhile, Beckett sat out on the deck of their room listening and trying not to worry about the train wreck that was bound to occur. She had been so preoccupied thinking about it all afternoon, she hadn't even bothered to change out of her bathing suit and cover up.

It didn't take long for Castle to find the same table as the night before. Leaning into his shirt collar he whispered to Kate, feeling more and more like James Bond by the second.

"Okay Beckett, I'm in the casino. I'm walking to the table."

Despite her annoyances, Kate smiled.

"I'm sitting at the table." His voice was even more muffled than before.

 _Damn it Castle, do you ever shut up?_

The next time he spoke it was louder than before and Kate started to feel the familiar twinge of worry. "Still no sign of a waitress… I haven't ordered a drink yet."

Kate, still thoroughly exasperated, smiled when she realized he was trying to tell her Dmitri wasn't there yet. Knowing Castle, he thought he was using a 'secret, undercover code'.

 _Castle, just shut up and try not to get yourself killed!_

…

Luckily for both of them, Dmitri showed up before Castle said anything else in his 'code'.

"Ah Rick. It iz good to see you again, without ze lady zis time, yes?" Dmitri had arrived.

"Good to see you too Dmitri. Although I do miss 'ze lady' already." His fake Russian 'accent' made Beckett smirk back in the room.

 _Oh the things I could do to him with my Russian accent…_

"Haha you do? You don't need time apart?"

"Never." His voice was sincere.

"She makes me happier than she knows." He paused and smiled as he thought of the rare times when Kate smiled just for him, or answered his jokes with a response riddled with sarcasm and wit. She took his breath away without even trying.

He looked up and saw Dmitri smiling with him, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were brimming with suppressed anger and a hint of sadness.

The plan was working.

"Please." He gestured towards the chair next to him as he spoke to Dmitri. "Take a seat and I'll order us some drinks."

Dmitri sat down next to Rick and nodded to the dealer to add him into the game. "Your lady must know how much you love her, yes? But then why is she alvays so shy and sweet to you."

"Oh yes – I think she knows." His voice was quiet and he spoke slowly. Rick was painfully aware of the wire and knew Kate was listening. He knew his words would have an effect on her, which was just another reason he hadn't wanted to wear it. "She definitely knows. She just doesn't always know how to show it."

"Ah so zat is why you show her for both of you."

Rick smiled as he looked up from his cards at Dmitri – both to play the part of an undercover lover and because he meant every bit of what he was about to say, knowing Kate could hear.

"Always."

…

 _Always._

Back in the room, Kate was sure she felt her heart race. It was only one word, but to the couple it meant everything.

 _He wouldn't use that word if he didn't mean something by it. I mean that's_ our _word – His word – for "_ us _". Not that there is an "us" but…oh who am I kidding of course there's an "us". Hell, there's been an 'us' for four years._

 _Wait... Does he know I remember? There's no way he knows. How would he know? He would've told me if he knew. He wouldn't have so many blondes running around him recently._

 _But that kiss… and he wants to talk… oh god, what if he's changed his mind since he told me?_

The talk switched to Dmitri, his family, and life outside of the cruise. Nothing he said was true, which of course Rick and Kate both knew from his file, but Castle played along anyway.

Finally, the man brought up New York and Castle saw his change.

"I live in New York just outside ze city vith my family and some of our closest friends."

"The city? Really? Kate and I met in the city and now we have a place together. Actually, we just bought a huge townhouse in the middle of Manhattan. We moved in a week before the cruise."

His voice held a hint of excitement, but also nonchalance.

"Ah. This is quite zee coincidence, no? Zat cannot be inexpensive to live there."

"Ha, no it certainly isn't. But whatever Kate wants, Kate gets. I'd do anything to make her happy."

"Yes. You two are just ze perfect couple. Tell me about zis house."

"The house is beautiful. And it's on a beautiful street – Magnolia Street – with a red door and flowers buckets hanging outside the windows."

He paused as he usually did when telling a story.

Back in the room Beckett is keept her fingers crossed that he would remember to add the detail about the doorknocker.

When Ryan and Espo found the house on Magnolia Street, they agreed on the special doorknocker as a way to distinguish their cover house from the others surrounding it. That way, when Dmitri attempts to look them up as his next victims when he went back to New York, they could lure him to the specific house. It was the most important detail in their undercover plan.

 _Come on Castle…_

"Oh! Plus Kate found the most beautiful doorknocker on it. It really is extradordinary."

Dmitri laughed, but looked intrigued. "Which one? Ze girl or ze doorknocker?"

"Kate is the definition of extraordinary. But the doorknocker is pretty great too. We live in a row of townhomes, which all look the same but we like to stand out. Kate got it to make our house unique, so it is different from any of the others surrounding it. It's a bronze heart with roses circled around like a wreath. It's one of a kind actually, just like Kate."

He let Dmitri win that hand of poker.

…

Back in the room Kate was blushing.

 _Extraordinary_

His book dedication was one thing. A very romantic and perfect gesture sure, but hearing the words out loud made her want to barge into the casino and kiss him senseless.

 _We really do need to talk._

She was pleased that Castle had managed to tell Dmitri they were in New York, and also about their house, but he still had more of the story to tell.

Kate wouldn't relax until Castle was back in the room safely.

…

"Tell me more about ze two of you. You seem so close, and yet so different from anyone I have met before."

Dmitri was definitely jealous - jealous, and interested.

Castle smiled. He knew the plan was working. "Yeah well, we do have quite the story."

"I'm definitely intrigued. Humor an old man vithout a wife and please, do tell me." Dmitri was acting increasingly bossy and controlling and Rick knew he was getting closer to sealing the deal.

 _Okay Castle_ , thought Beckett back on the deck, _sell it._

He took a deep breath.

The two had agreed that the story should be as close to the truth as possible so Castle would be able to keep track of their cover easily. However, it meant the story and the emotions behind it were both going to be incredibly real.

"We met at a bar actually." He paused for dramatic effect, and couldn't help remembering how he spun around prepared to give an autograph and got the best surprise of his life.

"About four years ago she came in to this bar where I was having small party and she introduced herself to me. I knew she was special immediately."

Using his words to hook Dmitri was easy. He's a writer – it's what he does every day. But knowing Kate was listening made his story even more important.

 _Maybe this is the one time I can be honest without worrying about her reaction. This story could change our story for good…_

Dmitri interrupted his train of thought. "Well, yes she iz very beautiful. You are certainly a very lucky man."

Dmitri was getting angry, and to the untrained eye he was hiding it well. But in front of Castle, it wasn't hidden well enough. Rick had been throwing the poker hands and letting Dmitri win, but now he switched tactics and played to win. The more he pissed of Dmitri, the better.

"Yeah. Plus she does this one thing…"

 _She's gonna kill me. Or kiss me. God I hope she kisses me… FOCUS._

"…with ice cubes…" He finished his sentence and blushed.

"Anyway, she turned me down the first time I asked her out, which is too bad because I knew it could've been great - but wow, I really had no idea."

"And now you do know how great she iz."

"Yeah." He paused again for dramatic effect. It wouldn't be a Castle story without a little flair. "Day by day, I learn a little more about just how great she is."

Back in the room, Kate felt herself blushing for the millionth time that night.

"Please, continue." Dmitri was impatient.

"She was a mystery to me – a mystery I thought was never going to solve. Actually, there were times I thought it was impossible, but slowly she started to let me in."

"You really are in love."

 _Yeah. I've been in love – and nothing will ever change that._

"Let's just say, all the songs make sense."

Listening in Kate was stunned. ' _All the songs make sense'. I said that ages ago. How does this wonderful man remember these things?_

"You have quite a story, ze two of you. I wonder how it vill end." It wasn't a question and Castle knew his job was done. The underhanded threats signaled that they were officially targets.

"How it will end?" He feigned shock at the man's question. "Right now I'm too busy enjoying the story to figure out the ending. Bu I know that I want a forever - and an _always_."

…

Kate didn't realize how much she had been smiling until her cheeks started to cramp. _I love this man. I'm in love with this man. And I want him to know. I want to tell him._

His explanation of their story tore the remains of the wall down. It crushed the bricks into pieces.

Kate felt freer than she had in years.

It was as if the dirty bomb they saved the city from, the one that had almost killed them and half of New York, had blown up her wall and destroyed any hesitations she once had.

The conversation turned to talk of Dmitri, more lies hidden in some vague truths. Kate knew he was interested, and only hoped Castle had done enough to convince him they should be his next targets.

She had a good feeling about it. Well… as good of a feeling as one can have about becoming targets of a murderer.

Spying the hot tub on the balcony of their room, Kate stripped back down to her bikini and let herself begin to relax.

 _I've got some time before Castle can get away. I might as well enjoy it!_

She put her iPhone next to the tub and put it on shuffle, not really caring what came on. But as each song played she realized: all the songs really did make sense.

…

While Kate relaxed in the hot tub, Castle stayed with Dmitri until he felt it was appropriate to make up an excuse to get back to Kate. He made something up about missing her and needing to get back.

Okay, he actually did miss her. And he _really_ needed – wanted – to get back to the room.

 _Maybe we really are going to talk about it…_

He needed to hear that their relationship was moving forward. He needed to hear that she remembered everything and that it was finally time to move forward.

Rick let his mind wander as he made his way back to their room. His mind played out two scenarios for how the night went, but one thing was certain: they were either going to take a step forward, or…

He didn't want to think about the alternative.

Without realizing it, Castle found himself outside of their room on the boat.

He paused, suddenly extremely nervous.

 _What if I've been misreading the signs? Maybe there's a reason Kate hasn't told me that she remembers. What if she doesn't feel the same way…_

"Come on – just open the door it's not that hard." After few moments of deep breathes, before the nerves took over any further and he started over thinking everything, Rick pushed the door open and walked inside – determined to finally get some answers.

…

 _AHH! End of another chapter! I promise an update soon :) The next chapter is full of angst as our favorite duo finally confronts the wall that just came crumbling down!_

 _Let me know what you guys think! I'm really blown away by the response to this story. To all of those who have reviewed each chapter – THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. You make me a better writer :)_

 _Until Chapter 11..._

 _x_

 _c_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Get ready! It's a long one! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait - so so so so sorry! I promise it wont be so long next time :) This is not the final chapter! There's still two more updates to go… but YAY! Castle starts filming Season 8 this week and crew is on set today!

Finally, (and then ill quit blabbing so you can get to reading) this chapter is dedicated to Stanaflawless and castleandstana my IG friends – you make me smile :) xo

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, but if Stana trusts the new show-runners, then so do I!

Chapter 11:

He didn't see Kate as he walked into their room, but he heard the music playing outside. The sliding glass door was just barely open, so he took it as an invitation to find her.

Following the sound to the deck, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kate – his Kate – relaxing in the hot tub.

 _God, she's gorgeous._

Kate looked up from her (his) book and smiled when he walked outside. There was a glass of wine on the edge of the hot tub and she looked more relaxed than Castle had ever seen her before

"Sorry Kate, I didn't mean to interrupt. I can go back inside if you'd like to relax on your own?"

 _Or if you don't want to talk… Oh please lets finally talk about this._

Kate closed the book and set it next to her glass of wine. It was only her first glass but she had a feeling she was going to need another one before the night was over. This wasn't going to be easy for her.

Hell, this wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

"I knew you were coming back Castle. I could hear you through the wire remember?"

"Oh. Right." _Oh. Shit._

"It's okay Rick. You did really well tonight. I'll admit was incredibly nervous – but mostly because I didn't want anything bad to happen, not because I thought you couldn't do it. I'm proud of you."

Beckett looked up at him and her bright green eyes were shining through the mist from the hot tub. Her hair was pulled up into a knot on the top of her head, and God help him, he just wanted to kiss that small smile off her face.

When he didn't say anything, she continued, "I'm nervous too."

He still didn't say anything. He just stared at her hoping he wouldn't wake up because this had to be a dream. Kate was sitting in front of him, completely open, and willing to talk.

But suddenly he didn't want to talk. Castle didn't want her to break his heart. What if she hadn't told him she remembered the details of her shooting because she didn't feel the same way? _Don't be stupid she loves you._ Then why didn't she say so? _You know how she responded to that kiss. There's no way she doesn't love you… unless…_

"Castle?" Her small voice, the tone riddled with caution and question, interrupted his internal fight with his subconscious. "Go inside and get the bottle of wine and a glass for yourself. Put on a swimsuit and come back out here and relax with me."

The end of the sentence – _so we can talk_ – hung unsaid in the air.

He still didn't acknowledge her request (he was just so speechless at the sight of her and what she was asking him to do) so Kate added in a small voice, "I'm really trying here Rick. Don't give up on me yet. I just need you to…" She paused, not sure what to say next. "Please just push a little more – we're so close. "

"I don't know how to do this…" The words were a whisper. So quiet that Rick almost missed them.

 _This? What does that mean? Do you love me or are you going to break my heart?_

His eyes locked on hers once again and he always could read her like a book. She was nervous, anxious, and a hint of shyness shone through. But most importantly he saw just a glimmer of hope.

Finally he answered. "I'll be right back."

He took two steps towards the door inside and stopped to add, "…I don't know how to do this either, but we'll figure it out together Kate."

…

When he came back only moments later, Kate couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. He was only in his bathing suit, no shirt, and he was definitely nervous.

Somehow his nerves gave her strength.

But her smile faltered a bit when he sat on the opposite side of the hot tub. She wanted him next to her, pressed against her, on top of… _Woah. Kate slow down! We're talking first. Words. Words not actions… yet… He may not even want that anymore._

After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke – interrupting Beckett's warring thoughts. "Kate… I don't know where to start."

He knew she needed him to push. When it came to the hard parts of their partnership he always took control. And he wanted to push her, but he was so afraid of pushing her too far away, or pushing her into admitting she didn't feel the same way that he didn't know how to begin.

Kate took a deep breath.

They were both so concerned that the other didn't feel the same way, but that was what got them into this mess in the first place. Everything needed to be laid out in the open so they could finally move forward.

"I guess we start at the beginning."

"I agree. But Kate…" His voice broke on her name. _Oh he's more than nervous. He's scared. He's hurt. Oh God, Castle. What have I done to you?_

"Castle. Rick. I'm so, so sorry." Seeing him so unsure, and so sad made Kate even more determined to make things right between them.

His heart fell at her apology. _She's ending this. Us. Before we even got a chance to become 'us'._

But Kate wasn't done talking. "I made you wait, I broke your heart, I pushed you and pulled you in all different directions when all I really wanted was you. So please, babe, stay with me Rick for just a little longer because…"

She paused suddenly, realizing that her words echoed his from a year ago in the cemetery. _Stay with me Kate. Stay with me_.

"…Because I know our story will have the ending you described tonight, I really do. I know there was more truth to that undercover story than you'd admit. But we've gotta start at the beginning."

Rick's head snapped up, his eyes connecting with hers, as she spoke.

 _All I really wanted was you._

"You're not going to end this?" He looked so shocked and so happy that Kate couldn't help but stand and walk through the water towards him. Her need to fix his heart only matched by his desire to hold her close for the rest of his life.

He reached for her instinctively – needing to hold onto whatever part of her he could have.

She took his face in her hands and spoke softly. "There's nothing to end Rick. There is only something to start."

Although their faces held identical grins, they still had a long way to go.

…

Castle reached his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap, needing to be close to her. His hands circled around her body, as if to protect her from the pain she felt from their missed opportunities.

One of Kate's hands rested softly on his chest and the other was wrapped firmly around his neck. Although it was completely new territory for the duo, it felt familiar. It felt safe. "So… the beginning."

Taking a deep breath, Kate decided to let go. She knew this was their one chance to become everything they so desperately wanted. "Castle, your books were the beginning for me. I read them after my mom died."

Her admission was met by silence.

"You've been saving me for longer than you know."

"Beckett…"

Kate ignored him and continued as she buried her head into the crook of his neck as if to hide from the raw emotions she was feeling.

"They were my escape from reality. And then, a few years later, my team caught the case of a copycat murderer and I got to meet the famous Richard Castle. I could've gone home with you after that case, and truthfully I wanted to. But it never would have worked. I was too broken."

"Kate…"

She cut him off again, and he let her. His time to talk would come and he needed to hear this as much as Beckett needed to say it.

"I probably still am – broken – even more so if possible. But you've looked past that, you broke my walls and you stood by me anyway. You loved me despite everything I put you through. And I don't know why you did Castle, but I'm so grateful for you, even though I can't always show it."

Feeling more courageous now that she had started talking and he hadn't pushed her away, Kate looked up again and directly into his eyes.

"I don't know where I'd be without your books, without you, and without us. Even if the idea of 'us' is a little, uh, blurry." She stopped her ramblings and he was sure the flush on her cheeks wasn't from the heat of the water.

"Love."

"What?" She stopped breathing. Everything stopped. All that mattered was that one word and what it meant…

Rick was done holding back. He'd heard everything he needed in order to be sure that she was ready to figure out their relationship, so he dove in.

"You said 'I loved you'. Past tense. That word will never be past tense when it comes to how I feel about you. Not now. Not ever."

Kate still wasn't sure if she was breathing, but if she had to guess she'd swear she wasn't.

 _Maybe I'm not too late._

For the first time that night, she felt hopeful too.

…

Giving Kate a break, Rick continued. They'd started at the beginning, and they needed to continue.

They had to fix four years of hurt and confusion before they would be able to make their relationship what they wanted.

"We met at that bar and I was so cocky about helping you solve that case, but in reality it was the most rewarding and meaningful thing I had ever done. Then I asked you out and you turned me down, which I took as a challenge. You were a mystery to me and I couldn't quite figure you out."

Kate's back was now leaning against Rick' chest and stomach as they relaxed and talked, both occasionally sipping from their wine glasses. His hands were tracing small circles against her arms and hands as he held her in the hot tub.

"I liked getting under your skin, mostly because it meant I was the one to make you smile. I felt like the luckiest man in the world when you smiled because of me."

"I've told you before, it didn't take long for me to get used to you pulling my pigtails."

He removed his hand from her waist and tangled his wet hand into the hair she had put up on the top of her head. Pulling gently on her bun he caused her to head to tilt back and her eyes to meet his. "I really like pulling your pigtails."

They spent a minute just staring into each other's eyes, not thinking about the what-ifs that were almost too painful to consider, and enjoying the fact that for once they wouldn't be interrupted.

Eventually, Rick let go of her bun and slowly grazed his hand down her back as he continued to talk.

Now rubbing small circles into the skin of her lower back, he continued. "Almost two years later, when you turned me down for the summer in the Hamptons, I didn't know how to deal with it all. I wanted you so badly. I had grown to admire 'Kate Beckett NYPD', but I was so curious to get to know just Kate."

Beckett scoffed.

"So Gina was the obvious solution to handle all of your problems." The sarcastic bite in her voice was clear, and his fingers halted their moving across her skin.

 _She's angry about Gina? That was over a long time ago…_

When he stayed curiously quiet she added softly, "I was going to say yes."

Rick's heart dropped. He could hear the hurt in her voice. His actions that day were still affecting her even now.

"You were going to say yes." It wasn't a question – just a sad, quiet statement full of longing and gloom.

"Yup. But we were, uhm, interrupted."

"No." His voice was flat. He wouldn't believe it. He refused to accept that their moment was interrupted by a stupid mistake.

All she offered in return was a small, sad smile.

"No. Kate. God no. I knew you wanted to tell me something important and I walked away. How could we have screwed this up so badly?"

Tears were threatening to fall from both of their eyes.

"I broke up with Demming. I decided to come…" The end of the sentence… ' _for you'…_ hung unsaid in the air. "I just did it too late."

"Kate…"

She could hear the hurt in his voice. _We're talking about this to fix it… not to open past wounds. Oh, I'm so damn bad at this!_

"No, Castle – listen to me. We're talking about this, but I refuse to let that moment hurt us again. We're using it to move forward, because we need to have everything we've been hiding out in the open if this is going to work."

Leaning into him some more, she let him hold her tightly.

"And I really want this to work. You said you wanted to get to know 'just Kate'. Well, the following year that's exactly what we did. We grew closer outside of the precinct, and we needed that in order to move forward."

…

After another few moments of silence, Castle spoke up again.

"What you said when we were quarantined that day after the storage locker incident? Did you mean us, or was I imagining it?"

He knew it was a risk asking this question. This was a lot to ask of Kate, maybe even too much. But he needed answers, and his heart needed answers.

She smiled against him and sat up straight again.

He pulled Beckett so she was sitting on the seat of the hot tub with him, her legs tangled across his lap – giving her a bit of space as she worked to answer his difficult question.

She didn't try to hide the slight blush that formed on her cheeks. _This man knows me so well._

"Honestly? I did want someone to be there for me and I'd be there for him. I wanted to dive into it together. Looking back I was definitely picturing you when I said that, but I knew I wasn't ready."

"You don't have to be perfect. You're extraordinary just the way you are. You challenge yourself and you challenge me."

 _Extraordinary._ She'd never tire of hearing him say that.

"I'm not sure I'll ever feel like I deserve to be with someone as wonderful as you, but I want to try Rick."

"I know. I can tell. But Kate…"

"I want to dive in, but only with you. It's only ever been you."

Whether he finally believed him or couldn't resist any further he'd never know – but he knew he wanted it and he believed Kate finally did too.

"Dive in Kate. I will always be here to catch you. And I promise I'll dive with you." Rick pulled her close again and his lips grazed her shoulder, he couldn't resist. Slowly he kissed closer to her neck and up to her ear, reveling in the way her head tiled to the side to let him.

Beckett really was diving in – whether she was unable or unwilling to hide her reaction he wasn't sure, and he didn't care.

"mmm" The soft sound reminded Castle that he needed to stop.

"Kate, were not done talking."

"I'm tired of talking about our 'if onlys' Castle. Lets…"

"I need to know you're all in. I don't care if your walls are still up, that's not what I mean. Kate we can crush them together. But there is still so much more to say."

"Babe you cracked those walls the day we met. And you've done it again every day after that. Every cup of coffee, every smile, every joke, and every touch ripped down the bricks one at a time."

…

They both knew they needed to talk about the bomb, freezing to death, all the times they almost died… but so much between them was unspoken as it always had been.

"I know we agreed to talk about everything, but can we skip the near death experiences? Even with the heat from the hot-tub, I'm getting chills thinking about it."

Kate smiled at his honesty.

"As long as you know that while we weren't always together after those hard days, I was only thinking about you."

That was all he needed to hear.

…

They were silent for a while longer – just enjoying being able to sit and enjoy each other's company.

"It really was amazing you know… and not just the way you knocked him out…"

Kate took another sip of wine and offered him a smile.

Her heart soared at his admission. _I was wondering when that kiss was going to come up._

"Amazing doesn't even cover it. I've wanted to do it again every day since then. For a full week after that kiss, I couldn't stop staring at your lips…"

 _But maybe you didn't need to know that…_ She bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from revealing anymore about their first kiss. As open as they were being, it was incredibly difficult and still felt a bit foreign to Kate.

Rick reached out and gently pulled her lip from her teeth, smoothing over it with his thumb before letting his hand drop to caress her cheek.

They raw look of want and need in his eyes was too much, but Kate knew the emotions were reflected in her own gaze as well.

"I still haven't stopped thinking about it."

…

Rick smiled and laughed softly.

Kate smiled at him and gave him a quizzical look. _What is he thinking about now?_

"I'm just thinking about how many chances we had that we didn't take."

"So let's take this one, Rick."

He intertwined his hand with hers and held on tightly. "What stopped you that night in L.A.? When we were on the couch I thought…"

"You thought I was going to let you kiss me."

"Well actually _detective_ I thought that _you_ were going to kiss _me_."

"Oh I see Mr. Castle… and why would I make it so easy for you, hmm?"

Their banter was a much-needed break from the emotions of the evening.

Kate shrugged and continued, "I was still with Josh. But after I went into my room I thought about what you said and I came back out."

Rick sighed. "But I was already back in my room."

"I don't know what would've happened, but it wouldn't have been the right way to start all of this."

She blushed and leaned her elbow onto the edge of the hot tub and smiled, mirroring her actions that night. "I still remember what you said to me. It was sweet."

"Even now, after spending all this time with you, I'm still amazed at the depth of your strength and your heart... and your hotness."

"You're not so bad yourself Castle."

…

Finally, only one obstacle stood between the partners and their happy ending – the shooting.

Rick knew Kate needed to be the one to bring up that fateful day, so he let her control the conversation.

 _Just one last hurdle… Just be honest, I will love you no matter what it is you tell me, but I need the truth here._

 _There's just no good way to say this._

Beckett was nervous. They had overcome so much in one night, and if it were any other day she would've backed off and given it a break – pushed for a little space – but that really wasn't an option on the cruise ship.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again before letting any words or emotions out.

Seeing her struggle wasn't easy for Castle… but he waited it out – silently pleading for her honesty and openness.

 _I know you remember Kate. It's okay – I just need you to tell me you remember, and why you lied… Then we can finally take that last step. We can finally find our always._

Kate's eyes were focused on her wine glass when she finally spoke.

"I was so broken after I was shot. I was hurt, selfish, and confused and I didn't want anyone to see me like that – so I did what I do best. I ran."

She looked up and was relieved to see Castle taking in what she was saying without protest. But Kate still needed to say she remembered, and Rick needed to hear it.

"I ran from you, from the boys, and from the precinct… I just didn't know how to be myself anymore. Hell, I wasn't myself for weeks… months…"

"You could've called, Kate. From now on, I want to be the one you call even when you want to run."

"Oh Castle, I wanted to call you every day. I wanted to apologize for lying to you. I wanted to have you by my side as I tried to put myself back together again. But I didn't know how to be that person."

Castle breathed a sigh of relief. He was still upset she hadn't told him, but he knew her well enough to understand why she'd done it. He also knew Kate was opening up about it now – and now was better than never.

The two moved unconsciously closer to each other in the warm water – just as they did while building theory about a particularity difficult case.

"I've remembered what you said ever since you came to visit me in the hospital. I remembered everything and I don't want to give you any excuses, I just want you to know it wont happen again – I'm going to really try and make this work. I'm so, so sorry babe. You're my one and done. My always… I just want you Cas… – mmmphf"

Castle cut off her speech as he planted his lips firmly on her own – no longer able to hold back his need to show her over and over just how much he meant those words then, and now. It was like their first few undercover kisses only so much better because nobody was hiding.

He pulled Kate into his lap, where she straddled his legs and clung to his neck as if trying to hold on for her life.

Whereas the other kisses had been for show, this was just the two of them. It started quickly and frantic, but eventually slowed down as the partners took their time to explore this new aspect of their relationship.

They still held tightly to each other as their kisses became soft and slow. Kate's heart was beating out of her chest and Rick's blood was on fire from the love he was finally able to express in actions.

 _I've wanted to do this for years._

 _Why didn't I let him do this before? Hell… why didn't_ I _do this before?_

When the need for oxygen took over, they separated their lips but their foreheads and noses still touched and rubbed together gently and their shared breaths hung in the air between them.

When Kate finally opened her eyes and saw her partner's gaze, she was speechless.

 _Wow._

Kate didn't say anything, but only because she couldn't find words to express just how much this moment meant to her. Luckily, words were what her writer did best.

"I know Kate – I feel it too." He hugged her against his chest, content to just enjoy holding her.

"A part of me knew you remembered even when you said you didn't. Then, I heard you telling me you remembered as you talked to me that day on the swings – even if you didn't say the words. And I saw it every time you've looked at me since, even when you didn't want me to see it. But now you're ready to remember and that's all I've ever wanted."

Kate untangled herself from Rick and stood in the hot tub, unable to believe he wasn't upset, and ready to prove her love even if she couldn't say it yet.

She stepped out of the tub and Castle closed his eyes waiting to see what she would do next.

He didn't want to presume anything else would happen. He would take it slow. He would wait. He would leave it up to Beckett.

But oh God, he wanted her. Now.

Without looking back she asked, "You comin' Castle?"

He followed her – like he always had and always would.

Rick smiled as he followed his muse back inside for the evening. It was nice to know that even though a lot of things would change as they discovered their relationship as Kate and Rick – they would always be Beckett and Castle.

…

 _AHH! Longest chapter yet! I hope you survived :) BUT THE STORY HAS NOT ENDED!_

 _This was by FAR the most difficult to write since I wanted C and B to explore everything between them and start their relationship with a clean slate. So fingers crossed y'all liked it!_

 _Like I said, this story hasn't ended just because our couple is together. We still have one crazy mob leader to catch! There is still one more chapter and a second chapter, which is the epilogue! So two more updates left people!_

 _One quick fangirl moment - WHO ELSE IS EXCITED ABOUT SEASON 8 STARTING UP?!_

 _Okay – one more – SEASON 8 SEASON 8 SEASON 8!_

 _I have enjoyed writing this fic more than I could've imagined when I played around with the first chapter… so thank you to each of you. X_

 _One last time... THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME! YAY!_

 _X_

 _C_


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** IM SO SORRY! Yes, this chapter took forever, BUT I have a surprise for the masses of you asking for an M rated chapter – this chapter is rated T.

But if you'd like to head over to my profile, I have posted chapter 11.5 which is the M rated edition. I did not want to post it here for any of my readers who did not want to read the smut.

So – if you'd like the T rated version, just read below. If you enjoy the smut – head to my page and it's the only other story posted – _Undercover Truths M Chapter._ Read that before you read this!

 **This chapter is dedicated to my IG follower alwayssk41319. Thank you for the amazeballs review! You made my day :)**

Okay, I've officially made you wait more than long enough…. Onto the fanfic goodness!

 **Disclaimer:** If they were mine, every day would be Castle Monday.

Chapter 12

Kate woke up smiling. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Hell, she hadn't been this happy ever.

Her eyes peeked open to make sure Castle was really next to her, the smile still on her face as she remembered the events from the night before – the way he reassured her nerves and then all hell broke loose. Rick was gentle and strong all at once, and being with him was everything she had always imagined and more.

Yeah. She was happy.

Looking up at her writer, Kate enjoyed the chance to look at him without being caught. She admired the way his hair stuck up in different directions and ached to run her finger tips across his slightly parted lips.

 _He's cute when he sleeps._

Beckett snuggled closer to Castle under the covers – her head resting lightly on his shoulder and body canted towards his as he lay on his back – and placed a gentle kiss under his jaw because she could.

Still smiling, Kate wrapped her arm around Rick's chest let her hand trace gentle circles on his warm skin enjoying the feeling of a morning with no schedule.

…

The feeling of a warm body and gentle tickling on his right side woke Castle. Feeling his muse pressed against him early in the morning was quickly proving to be the best way to wake up – ever.

 _I could definitely get used to this._

"Good morning, Detective Beckett." His voice was still groggy with sleep, and Kate smiled as he pulled her impossibly closer and placed a sleepy kiss to the top of her head – like it was something they did every morning.

 _Oh hell. I'm already used to this._

"Mmm, good morning Mr. Castle."

Kate wasn't usually one for cuddling, but Rick was different. She felt safe and warm pressed against him – but she had a feeling she would feel even better underneath…

 _Stop! You can think about your partner like that… oh wait!_

Beckett had started to push the inappropriate thought from her mind – force of habit – and giggled. She didn't have to stop herself anymore.

"Wha's so funny?" He was definitely not fully awake yet… but Beckett had plans to change that quickly.

 _What's so funny is that now instead of wanting to kiss you… I can actually kiss you. Just. Like. This._

Kate kissed the side of his chest where her head rested comfortably, and slowly peppered kisses along his shoulder and collarbone. As she finally reached the base of his neck, Rick sighed.

"I was wrong," he said as Kate gently nipped the pulse point in his neck and soothed it with a quick flick of her tongue.

Confused, Kate leaned back and searched his face for answers, smiling when she realized his eyes were still closed.

When Castle finally did open his eyes and saw his detective makeup free, still a bit sleepy, her curls tangled across her face, and simply gorgeous first thing in the morning light, he answered her.

"I was thinking that waking up next to you was the best way to wake up, but this…" He cradled her face in his hands in pulled her in for a searing kiss, making her mind go blank. "…This is officially my new favorite way to wake up – feeling your smile pressed into my neck and kissing you. I'm incredibly lucky, and unbelievably happy."

Kate smiled in agreement. Castle was slowly trailing his hands down her body and pulling her in again for another kiss.

 _Mmm now we're getting somewhere._ Kate's mind raced with possibilities for how they would start their morning. They had done slow, fast, and everything in between more than once the night before. It was almost impossible, but each time they kissed, each time they touched, it proved better than the time before.

It was promising to be a _very_ good morning.

But first, Kate decided to test their new status and make sure their banter still had a place in their relationship.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to say you were wrong about me." The feral look in here eyes told him she knew he would never say such a thing, but he played along.

"I'm very sorry for my word choice, _detective_. This is all just still very new to me."

"Still it wasn't your finest hour." She shook her head as she spoke, but her eyes held a hint of a smile.

Putting on his best puppy dog eyes he said, "No." His eyes flicked downward before making contact with her hazel-green eyes once more. "But maybe I could make it up to you… _somehow._ "

 _Oh I can think of a few ways for you to do just that._

Judging by the look of pure want in his eyes and the arousal hidden in his voice, Beckett was sure he would be up for the task.

Kate smiled and leaned closer as she spoke.

"I suppose since we know that nobody is going to be barging in we could go for round two."

His eyes lit up at the implication.

"Well technically it would be round four but…"

Their lips were centimeters from meeting again when the SAT phone began buzzing and beeping from somewhere on the floor.

Rick growled in frustration and Kate gave him a sympathetic smile before glancing at the clock to check the time. Realizing it was almost 10am and she had promised an update first thing this morning, she jumped out of bed, frantically searching for the phone.

"Castle, a little help here? That's the boys and if we don't answer they'll think something's up."

"Oh, Detective Beckett. Something is definitely up…"

 _Oh._

"Castle!" She tried to sound stern but her voice sounded thick and breathy.

"Just find the phone and just try and act normal… if that's even possible for you." She turned to look at him as he spoke, blushing as she realized they were both still naked, and he hadn't been lying about that something… She wasn't looking at his hand to see he had found the phone.

"Morning boys!" He clicked the speakerphone so Beckett could hear as well. "Before you ask – no she hasn't killed me, and yes the mob boss is as scary as he seems – but not as scary as Beckett when I get out of the car." His eyes twinkled.

Back in the precinct, Ryan and Esposito were standing around their desks with a very irritated Captain Gates breathing down their necks for information about the case.

"Well good morning to you too, Mr. Castle."

Rick's mouth dropped open at the same time he dropped the phone, fumbling as he tried to catch it before it hit the floor.

Reaching for the sheet, Beckett wrapped it around her body and took the phone from a shell-shocked Castle. She couldn't handle talking to the boys, let alone her captain, feeling so exposed.

Rick reached quickly for his bag to get anything to cover himself with.

"Good morning sir. Sorry about that, Castle's just a bit _excited_ this morning after such a big night." Kate smirked as Castle blushed.

 _You think you're so funny Rick… but two can play this game._

"I'm still not sure how he managed to get himself into that position." Gates was definitely not happy about Castle going undercover alone – _think of the_ _liabilities!_

"He did well, sir. I will download the recording and send it to the boys right now. I'm sorry for the delay."

"Very well Detective. I expect it on my desk within the hour. And Mr. Castle? I expect that this delay had nothing to do with you distracting the case or my best detective?"

"No sir! I wouldn't dare distract Beckett from…"

Gates interrupted before Castle could figure out how to end his sentence. "Ryan and Esposito will need a full run through of your evening. Please only detail the information pertinent to the case. We have a busy day, and you both need to be seen by Dmitri more than once today and tomorrow as you head back."

Even though her voice was stern, Beckett thought the heard a hint of a smile from the all-knowing Captain.

"Of course sir."

Rick didn't allow himself to relax until Javi spoke.

"Bro on a scale from getting out of the car to time traveling killer – how pissed is Beckett right now?"

"It's more like when I have a theory like…"

"Don't say spy…" she deadpanned.

"Ooh!" His face lit up with excitmenet.

"Or mob hit…" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for the inevitable.

"Mob hit of a spy?"

That earned him a glare, except she was definitely smiling, and he had seen her naked…Yeah the glare wasn't going to work today.

"Uh guys?" Ryan was clearly laughing at them. "We're still here. And we still don't have a recording to cut and give to Iron Gates."

"Yeah and no offense to you two, but we're the one's who will be stuck with an unhappy Gates if you guys don't hurry up and get it to us."

"Relax boys. Castle, go upload the audio from last night onto your computer and send it to the boys. I'm going to shower before we head up for lunch. Ryan – make sure Gates hears what she needs to and talk tactical through the layout of the townhome for the stakeout and takedown. I need eyes on that house starting now. And Espo – make sure that house is ready to go tomorrow night. Castle and I will need to go straight there from the airport. We wont know if Dmitri has someone watching us in NYC so our cover will continue. We'll talk more details on the takedown itself tomorrow once we've gotten to the house."

By the time she was done speaking, Castle was staring at her. His eyes shown with pure love and need.

Kate wasn't sure if it was because she mentioned the shower or she was still only wearing a sheet, but she didn't really care.

"On it boss." They spoke together and then hung up. It was going to be a long day.

"And Castle?" Kate dropped the sheet as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Send it quickly so you can join me for round four."

The huge smile she threw over her shoulder before she closed the door and turned on the water was enough to have him scrambling to grab the computer and recording device.

…

Kate smiled to herself in the mirror before stepping into the hot shower.

 _Looks like I finally figured out how to get him to listen to an order…_

Yeah. She was definitely happy.

…

 _Once again: IM SO SORRY that this took so long! I'm on vacation and wifi is rare and time without my family reading over my shoulder is even more rare. But I promise another update soon. In the meantime, as this story draws to an end in the next few chapters, I am looking for some prompt ideas for my next fic! Im open to suggestions so if you have any, let me know!_

 _Thank you again to my wonderful readers – especially castleandstana, stana_flawless, alwayssk41319 and .usa_

 _And to castleandstana – Once again I LOVE your edits you've made from this fic. Anyone with an instagram go check these guys out._

 _To those who have asked my insta is castle_always__

 _X_

 _C_


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for being so patient! I have had some dental problems (aka wisdom teeth) which are coming out in the next few days… so it will probably be another week after this before the final chapter is posted. So on with the casketty goodness!

This chapter is for stana_flawless – I believe it was you who very adamantly suggested that I not end the story on a 13th chapter. So this one is for you :)

And to – thank you for the push I needed to finish this story :) your IG message made me smile. This is also for you!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine. But oh do I have theories on Season 8!

Chapter 13:

Needless to say, Castle quickly downloaded the audio file and sent it off to the boys at the twelfth precinct.

He then joined Beckett in the shower to finish what they had started before being so rudely interrupted – then again the interruption wasn't exactly surprising. They happened often enough, but now that there was something concrete to interrupt, they needed to stop.

 _Ohhh! Maybe we can develop some sort of secret ninja code for when they shouldn't call or come into the break room!_

Castle smiled at the thought as he watched Beckett get dressed for the day – the smile on her lips almost too beautiful.

He could practically hear her response to his idea…

 _Castle! You and the boys are not going to develop a signal to use when we have sex!_

 _But Kate! It could be like a secret ninja assassin thing…_

 _You know what? Sure Castle… play ninja assassin with the boys and make a signal, but not if you ever want a reason to use it._

Okay so the code was probably not his best idea – he'd keep that one to himself. But something had to change. Now that he was finally with Kate, Rick wasn't sure he'd survive the interruptions.

…

Kate dressed quickly, not bothering to keep the smile off of her face. She was happy, but resolved to stay focused.

Well, as focused as possible given that she finally knew what it felt like to be with Rick.

Looking up, she saw him lost in his own thoughts.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking about?"

Rick's attention snapped to his muse immediately. "Uh, no." He smiled and walked towards Kate. "Probably not."

Her eyebrows rose up out of curiosity as he put his arms around her waist, pulling her close for a kiss.

"Okay fine. Definitely not."

She smiled and giggled softly – producing the most beautiful sound as she leaned in and kissed him gently, humming softly against his lips even as she pulled away.

"Wow."

"Mmm, are you sure we cant spend all day here?"

"Come on Castle, you know we need to find Dmitri. Even if we had solid proof that he's targeting us we'd need to keep up an appearance. I just hope we can find him at least once today."

Seeing his reluctance she added – "But at least we can stop acting like undercover lovers…"

 _Since we're together and I'm hopelessly in love with you._

He smiled at her implication. Kate may not have said the exact words out loud, but Rick knew she loved him and she would tell him when she was ready.

 _I love you too, Kate._

Linking hands, the two walked out of their room and towards the pool deck in hopes of finding Dmitri.

…

As it turns out, the two didn't need to look hard to find Dmitri. He was out by the pool when they arrived, and Kate had a sneaking suspicion that he was waiting for them.

Leaning into Castle she said quietly, "Looks like we don't need to find Dmitri – I think he's found us." Kate sighed. She had been secretly hoping they would have an hour or two to themselves before they had to pay attention to Dmitri.

Sensing her disappointment, but not really sure why, Castle whispered back, "Then lets give him something to see."

Kate felt the familiar butterflies tingling in her stomach as her smiling writer looked down into her eyes. She felt her heart speed up at his implication of what she could only hope was his lips devouring hers for what would be the millionth time that morning.

Her eyes flicked down to his lips and back up to his eyes, and as his grip on her hand tightened she blushed with the thought of the wickedly talented things those hands could do to her…

Because now she had reality playing through her mind… And the reality was so much better than any of her daydreams.

 _I cannot make out with Castle in the middle of the pool deck… in the pool_ maybe _, by the pool_ definetly… _but NOT in the path from the door to the pool._

He gently tugged on her hand and she willing gave in to his pull, not hiding the smile that graced her face – anxious to feel the warmth of his body against hers again no matter where they were standing. Kate took a step towards Rick, her gaze leaving his eyes only to search for his lips, waiting for the moment her lips would press against his…

…except his lips seemed to be moving further away. She took another step towards her writer, but he wasn't getting any closer despite the fact that he was still tugging gently on her arm.

"Kate. _Kate_. Come on!" His pull on her arm became a bit more insistent.

"Rick, despite my great aim with a gun, I cannot kiss you if you wont stop moving." She teased him – her voice filled with obvious arousal. Castle stopped moving at once and immediately her lips found his. It was a ghost of a kiss – barely there – and yet they were both on fire instantly.

Rick let his lips gently explore hers for a few more seconds as his arms wrapped around her waist and hers planted themselves firmly on his cheek and neck.

Keeping her close, Rick pulled his lips away. "Kate?" Her name was a question. "We, uh. We can't do that right here if you don't plan on spending the rest of the day…" He kissed her cheek quickly. "In." His lips trailed down to her neck, just below her ear kissing her slowly and nipping at the skin. "Our." His lips trailed back up to press a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Room."

He moved to pull away, but Kate wouldn't let him go without one more kiss to his lips.

"Then what _exactly_ did you have in mind when you said we should give him something to see?" She practically purred the words against his lips.

"Well, uh… I was kinda thinking maybe you'd godownthewaterslideswithme?" Kate stepped out of his embrace looking slightly confused, but soon doubled over in laughter when the meaning of his words registered in her mind.

This. This crazy goofball was the man she had fallen in love with. He was a nine year old on a sugar rush. And he was finally hers.

Rick's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He had never seen Kate laugh so hard – he knew she wasn't laughing at him, but the situation and he felt himself slowly break into laughter as well.

 _Oh, Castle! Of course he wants to go play on the water slides._

Still laughing, Kate grabbed his hand again and pulled him over to a lounge chair. She pulled off her cover-up and took off her sunglasses - placing them gently in her bag before slowly walking away.

Castle's face fell and he began to get nervous… maybe she _had_ been laughing at him rather than the situation created by mixed signals and years of sexual tension. But he didn't need to worry.

Kate turned around, now slowly walking backwards as she smiled and said, "Race ya!" Without pausing to see his reaction, Beckett turned and raced around the pool weaving through the chairs to reach the stairs leading to the waterslides – stopping herself more than once from using moves she'd picked up from chasing suspects as she remembered Dmitri.

" _Race ya!"_

Rick's smile fully reemerged as his muse taunted him. He kicked off his flip-flops and tore off his t-shirt in record time to chase after her.

…

They spent the better part of the morning going down the waterslides and giggling in the pool. Plus there was kissing – lots of kissing – not that either of them minded.

Kate enjoyed their relaxing morning. It had been a while since she had been able to let go and just enjoy the moment – but racing with Castle and sliding down the steepest, bright yellow waterslide was just plain fun.

His child-like spirit was infectious and Kate wanted to experience it forever.

…

Around lunchtime, Beckett decided that they needed to test Dmitri. He hadn't left the pool all morning, and the duo was sure he was watching them, but it was time to see just how closely he was paying attention.

Kate, who had been finishing Castle's book in a lounge chair while Rick cooled off in the water, walked up to the edge of the pool and looked down at her writer.

"Did you finally finish _my_ book?"

"Mhm. It was good. I think you'll like it."

"Oh really? Considering I picked it out for myself I'd hope so."

Kate leaned down and kissed the smile off his face. Dmitri was sitting right behind them, but even still Castle whispered in Kate's ear, "You like my books better though, right?"

 _Silly man, of course I do._ She smiled as she stood. "I think you already know the answer to that question. But if you're really unsure we can discuss it over lunch. I was thinking we could eat at the buffet on the top deck?"

Castle smiled and got out of the pool. He knew it wasn't a coincidence that Kate mentioned where they would be eating. This was a test for Dmitri.

…

Dmitri followed them to lunch. He arrived on the top deck less than five minutes after Castle and Beckett, and proceeded to sit at a table far enough away that he see them without attracting attention.

Well, he wouldn't have attracted attention if he weren't under surveillance.

Castle and Beckett joked and laughed their way through lunch, enjoying what was effectively their first official date.

"Hey Kate?"

"Hmm?" He looked nervous.

"I'm really happy we're finally doing this."

"And?" She prompted him to continue, knowing him well enough that his nerves were still present and he hadn't finished speaking.

"And… when we get back to New York and this is all over, I'd like to take you on a date – like a night in the city or out to a restaurant. Kinda like this…" He lowered his voice and continued. "…But without the killers, mob bosses, and undercover thing."

Kate smiled and checked on Dmitri's proximity by pretending to search for their waiter before answering.

"I'd like that, babe. But just so you know, none of 'us' on this trip was _undercover_ for me."

The words were quiet, but they were there.

"But speaking of which, I think it would be completely in character for us to disappear to our room until dinner."

…

Castle and Beckett enjoyed a very private afternoon in their room with one quick check in to Ryan and Espo back in the precinct, where they clarified that the house was ready to go as was their plane ride home the next day.

"Hey Castle?" Rick looked up from his computer where he'd been mapping out a new chapter. "How about we have that date tonight?"

His smile was all the answer she needed.

…

Two hours later the pair found themselves sitting in the ships finest dining room, glancing at each other over the tops of their menus.

Kate had surprised Castle by pulling out a long, emerald green gown to wear. She'd told him the truth – it was on the list of necessary packing materials from the precinct, but neglected to mention that Lanie had dragged her into three different stores to find the right one.

Dmitri appeared less than ten minutes after the duo was seated for dinner.

"Well he certainly found us quickly." Rick smiled across the table at his muse.

 _This is really happening._

Kate smiled back, feeling just as giddy with excitement.

 _I'm on a date with Rick. Freakin. Castle. Hell, I'm on a date with my partner in crime._

"I'm guessing he has someone watching us, or tipped a staff member to find out where we were eating."

Rick nodded his head. It didn't really matter how Dmitri got there, and if he was being honest, Castle didn't mind his presence. It gave him an excuse to stand from his seat, walk around to his detective, and kiss her soundly on the lips in front of the entire dining room.

Before Kate could figure out what was happening, Castle was back in his seat, and she was completely breathless.

"Rick?" Her voice was sure, but it held a question. "What happens after all of this?"

"We go home. Do you know what this case is? A sign."

"A sign?"

"A sign. A sign from the universe telling us we needed to solve this case together, and then finally be together. You don't want to let the universe down do you?"

Kate smiled again, the question gone from her eyes. "You're not gonna go away no matter what I do, are you?" The sarcastic banter didn't hide her real question.

 _We're in this together for the long run – right?_

"I respect the universe. But seriously Kate, after this we go home. And we go home together. We can take our time figuring out what all of this means – as long as we do it together. When most people come up against a wall, they give up. Not you. You don't let go. You don't back down. That makes you extraordinary."

"Hey Rick? Thanks." She flashed her shy smile, and Rick reached across the table to lace their fingers together.

 _Yeah. Dmitri is going to have no trouble seeing a couple in love._

"Always."

Kate, who had toed off her ridiculous heels as soon as they sat down, moved her food under the table to gently stroke against Rick's ankle.

"Kate." His voice was dark, and Beckett fought the urge to close her eyes and imagine their previous evening together. "I'd like to make it through dinner before I carry out my plans for the rest of the evening."

"We could always just cuddle Castle." Just like that their easy banter returned. Kate loved that Rick was charming and romantic, but every time he joked or she deadpanned a response Beckett was reminded that he was her one and done.

"Oh funny! And look – a smile."

A waiter appeared to take their order. As Castle ordered a bottle of the restaurant's finest champagne, Kate nudged her foot up even higher. If he questioned her later, she would play it off as part of the act.

But Rick knew better. There was no act. There never had been – except maybe the duo acting like they weren't made for each other.

Rick's voice cracked and he let out a subtle squeak as Kate's foot trailed higher.

 _Oh it's gonna be a hell of a last night._

 _…_

 _Thank you wonderful readers. There will be one, MABYE two more chapters following this in which we will see our couple exit the cruise and take on Dmitri in a final confrontation – so stay tuned!_

 _This has been an amazing summer project for me and I want to take a second to thank you all for joining me on this adventure. XOXO_

 _As always, tonight's installment held many MANY castle references – so lets see who can find them all!_

 _Drop a review and lmk what you think! I would consider writing another M rated chapter to follow up our couples' first date if enough people show interest! And please send prayers and happy thoughts my way as I have my wisdom teeth out – the dentist may be my worst nightmare… seriously… worse than 3XK or Beckett with Josh!_

 _PS – leaving reviews makes me smile… but I'm also down for PMs with crazy theories, prompts for other stories, or people who wanna go gaga over SK with me!_

 _X_

 _C_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So, first off my apology – IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I moved to a new state, started a new job, had mouth surgery, and it's been a crazy two months where I forgot how much writing helps me stay sane. BUT, I'm back :) and I'm going to try and get this whole story written and posted by the time Castle 8x07 airs since ITS ON A CRUISE SHIP! – okay its on a boat, but still close enough…

So, lots to catch up on, but for now I'll stop blabbing and let you read. I posted the end of the last chapter as a little reminder :) I love and missed you all!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine… If only…

…

Two hours later the pair found themselves sitting in the ships finest dining room, glancing at each other over the tops of their menus.

Kate had surprised Castle by pulling out a long, emerald green gown to wear. She'd told him the truth – it was on the list of necessary packing materials from the precinct, but neglected to mention that Lanie had dragged her into three different stores to find the right one.

Dmitri appeared less than ten minutes after the duo was seated for dinner.

"Well he certainly found us quickly." Rick smiled across the table at his muse.

 _This is really happening._

Kate smiled back, feeling just as giddy with excitement.

 _I'm on a date with Rick. Freakin. Castle. Hell, I'm on a date with my partner in crime._

"I'm guessing he has someone watching us, or tipped a staff member to find out where we were eating."

Rick nodded his head. It didn't really matter how Dmitri got there, and if he was being honest, Castle didn't mind his presence. It gave him an excuse to stand from his seat, walk around to his detective, and kiss her soundly on the lips in front of the entire dining room.

Before Kate could figure out what was happening, Castle was back in his seat, and she was completely breathless.

"Rick?" Her voice was sure, but it held a question. "What happens after all of this?"

"We go home. Do you know what this case is? A sign."

"A sign?"

"A sign. A sign from the universe telling us we needed to solve this case together, and then finally be together. You don't want to let the universe down do you?"

Kate smiled again, the question gone from her eyes. "You're not gonna go away no matter what I do, are you?" The sarcastic banter didn't hide her real question.

 _We're in this together for the long run – right?_

"I respect the universe. But seriously Kate, after this we go home. And we go home together. We can take our time figuring out what all of this means – as long as we do it together. When most people come up against a wall, they give up. Not you. You don't let go. You don't back down. That makes you extraordinary."

"Hey Rick? Thanks." She flashed her shy smile, and Rick reached across the table to lace their fingers together.

 _Yeah. Dmitri is going to have no trouble seeing a couple in love._

"Always."

Kate, who had toed off her ridiculous heels as soon as they sat down, moved her food under the table to gently stroke against Rick's ankle.

"Kate." His voice was dark, and Beckett fought the urge to close her eyes and imagine their previous evening together. "I'd like to make it through dinner before I carry out my plans for the rest of the evening."

"We could always just cuddle Castle." Just like that their easy banter returned. Kate loved that Rick was charming and romantic, but every time he joked or she deadpanned a response Beckett was reminded that he was her one and done.

"Oh funny! And look – a smile."

A waiter appeared to take their order. As Castle ordered a bottle of the restaurant's finest champagne, Kate nudged her foot up even higher. If he questioned her later, she would play it off as part of the act.

But Rick knew better. There was no act. There never had been – except maybe the duo acting like they weren't made for each other.

Rick's voice cracked and he let out a subtle squeak as Kate's foot trailed higher.

 _Oh it's gonna be a hell of a last night._

…

…

After an hour full of smoldering glances, sexual innuendos, and their usual banter, Castle was obviously ready to head back to their room. Kate was enjoying watching him squirm in his seat while he practically undressed her with his eyes.

Not that she was faring much better. She'd been teasing Rick all night, mostly because it was fun to see him try and fail to control himself, but also because she couldn't help herself.

It wasn't her fault that her foot kept finding the sensitive skin around his ankle, and it was definitely just a coincidence that her teeth continuously pulled her lower lip into her mouth – a move that made Castle's eyes darken every time.

Nope. Not her fault.

 _Oh, hell it's definitely my fault…_ Kate smiled shyly to herself. She was proud of her ability to let down her guard and act on instinct now that her wall was in pieces.

"Kate."

 _Wow._ His voice, although low, betrayed everything he was feeling. The sound of her name rolling off his tongue was laced with need and want and everything he was no longer holding back – and Kate loved it.

Just the sound of her name and Kate was melting inside, but Dmitri was watching and they would stay away from their room until he left, because they were here for a case… Not for the look in Castle's eyes…

 _Oh hell… maybe if we just…_

"I hope everything is going well over here! Can I offer you two any dessert tonight?"

The waiter's question snapped both Rick and Kate out of their separate daydreams.

"Wha…? Oh, right. Desert." Rick sputtered a response to the question, and Kate had to look down to hide her blush. "Kate?"

"I'd love some _dessert_. What do you suggest sir?"

The waiter began to ramble about their desert choices, but rather than focus on him Kate chose to observe the effects of her words.

At the suggestion of ' _dessert',_ Rick's eyes – now black with desire – locked on hers. She didn't even have to break eye contact with the waiter to know he was practically drooling over her suggestion.

"I'd love the chocolate cheese cake, but is there any way I could get a cherry or two on that? They're my favorite?"

"Of course! That's an easy request compared to what other guests ask for."

Kate smiled. "Rick?"

"Babe?"

He perked up at the sound of her voice.

"Did you want anything? Because I'm not sharing mine."

 _Oh, Detective… You know full well I heard nothing past the word 'dessert'._

"What was your second choice? I know you thought more than one of those options sounded good to you."

Kate swore her cheeks were going to start to cramp if she kept smiling so much. "He'll have an order of the tiramisu, and two glasses of champagne to go with it. We're celebrating tonight."

"Absolutely. Enjoy your celebration. It'll be out shortly."

As the waiter walked away, Kate sat back in her chair with a smirk plastered on her face.

"That was mean, Beckett. And Dmitri couldn't even hear!"

Kate lowered her voice and leaned in before responding. "Dmitri doesn't get to know about our _'dessert'_ Castle." She leaned back, smirking once again and added, "Besides, if I'd done it for Dmitri, I'd do things a little differently."

"Oh you would, would you? Care to show me how it's done?"

Kate reached one hand across the table to intertwine her fingers with Castle's, leaving the other hand to brush her curled bangs back from the front of her face.

Rick's mouth went dry. He wasn't going to survive the night.

"See Castle, he can't hear us. He's too far away. So that means he's watching us closely – checking out our body language."

Kate's fingers slowly brushed against the inside of Castle's wrist, while her other hand gently twirled her hair.

"He's watching our hands… and our eyes…"

Her eyes flickered from his, down to his lips, and back. Dropping her hair, Kate freed her other hand to reach across the table on the pretense of wiping food from the corner of Castle's lips.

"You're not playing fair."

Kate threw her head back and laughed out loud at the adorable pout on his face. She was just genuinely happy – and that fact alone made Castle the happiest man alive.

"Hey Kate?" His eyes were laughing with her, but Kate could tell he was serious. "I'm glad we're here."

"Me too, Rick. Me too."

…

Their dessert came out a few minutes later, and although Dmitri wasn't their focus, Kate was still keeping tabs on him. They weren't off the clock until he went to bed.

As Kate thanked the waiter, Castle's eyes lingered on the cherries on top of her desert. He nodded his thanks when the tiramisu was placed in front of him – mostly because he didn't trust his voice.

He watched as Kate plucked the cherry from the top of her desert and slowly popped it into her mouth – taking time to tease him with the swirl of her tongue, her eyes dancing playfully at his reaction.

"How much longer do you think Dmitri will stay out and watch us?"

"Why Rick? Do you have somewhere to be?"

"You know _exactly_ where I want to be…"

The slight raise of her eyebrows was the only hint she was affected by his words. Reaching for her fork, she slowly ate a bite of her cheesecake, never taking her eyes of her partner.

Kate put another bite of her desert on her fork, but before she could lift it to her mouth, Rick's hand reached out and wrapped around her own, pulling the desert into his own mouth.

He swallowed his bite and spoke up. "I see what you're doing…"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, yes. Yes you are. You're trying to push my buttons but it's not gonna work."

"Really?" She leaned in again, slowly sliding her foot up his calf for the millionth time that night.

"Mm-hmm." _Damn, that wasn't even a little convincing._

"'Cause it seems to be working just great." She popped another cherry in between her lips.

"Mmm, just remind me to always let you pick the deserts."

"Oh Rick, I haven't even started picking the deserts for us to share tonight."

Her leg slid further up his under the table, taking up its earlier position once again.

"How much longer until we can leave?"

"Well, I guess we could go for a walk or something and see if he bothers to follow us, but I don't really want to get stuck in the casino again… what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Castle was practically bouncing out of his seat, smiling so wide she was afraid he'd burst. It was the look he usually reserved for particularity outlandish theories.

"Well, I heard there was dancing and a show one floor above us tonight! We could go and then maybe I wouldn't be so crazy looking at you in that dress. Plus, we haven't _really_ danced together since the jewel thief case… why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, you got excited. It's kind of cute."

"Is that a yes? I wasn't sure we'd be able to go so I didn't bring it up before… but it could be fun!"

Kate stood, her emerald green gown falling to the floor and draping gracefully behind her, smiling at the idea of dancing with her lo… well, with Castle.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It's a good plan. Let's just see if it works."

Castle hastily left a tip on the table and tripped over his own feet as he hurried to catch up with his partner.

…

 _Yikes! It's been a while so forgive me if it isn't my best. Quick fangirl session because if you've read the previous chapters you know what a HUGE fan I am!_

 _SEASON 8 is AMAZING! I love that we're bringing the chemistry back to the early seasons! I've missed it. How's everyone else feeling so far?! If you don't follow my twitter already, check it out! It's always_casey and I usually just freak out over castle :)_

 _PS: This 'scene' of the story has one more short chapter and then another M chapter will show up in the other file for this story… but in total im thinking 3 or 4 more :)_

 _I'm also planning another story sequence, which I'll post soon and let you guys know in case you want to check it out._

 _X_

 _C_


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Okay! I don't have too much time to add the note because I need to get this up and then watch castle in … 12 minutes! AHHH! It's going to be epic!

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet… But Christmas is coming up soon!

…

"Well, I heard there was dancing and a show one floor above us tonight! We could go and then maybe I wouldn't be so crazy looking at you in that dress. Plus, we haven't _really_ danced together since the jewel thief case… why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, you got excited. It's kind of cute."

"Is that a yes? I wasn't sure we'd be able to go so I didn't bring it up before… but it could be fun!"

Kate stood, her emerald green gown falling to the floor and draping gracefully behind her, smiling at the idea of dancing with her lo… well, with Castle.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It's a good plan. Let's just see if it works."

Castle hastily left a tip on the table and tripped over his own feet as he hurried to catch up with his partner.

…

For once, Rick was content to walk slowly behind his muse, even though he was now allowed to walk beside her and hold her hand without the potential risk of harm. Or being shot. And it _definitely_ had _nothing_ to do with the way Kate's hips were moving in that dress.

They needed to get upstairs quickly, so he'd have an excuse to hold her.

"Rick?" She turned around and caught him staring at her – his eyes trained lower than what would've been acceptable until a few days ago.

 _Focus. On. The. Case._

Smiling, she waited for him to reluctantly catch up to her side.

"Is our friend watching?"

Castle peered over her shoulder. "Definitely. Guess that means we're going to put on a show?"

Kate heard the hesitancy in his voice and hated it. Even after everything they'd talked about, she knew they were still fighting an uphill battle of trust and openness. She smiled, her eyes betraying the love she couldn't yet say. "It's never been a show babe. It's always been just us."

Rick visibly relaxed, but Kate wasn't done speaking. "I know we've put each other through hell and back, but Rick? Do you trust me?"

Castle looked deep into Kate's eyes, and she resisted her instinct to hide her emotions while he resisted his instinct to blurt out his feelings.

"Always."

"Well then, come on _partner._ We've got a date to get back to."

…

They reached the ballroom upstairs while they made small talk and innuendos about their last night on the boat.

As they walked into the ballroom, Castle asked, " So what happens when we get home?"

"Shh, Rick. Not here. Let's move closer to the speaker so we aren't overheard."

Taking his hand in her own, she lead them close to the band's speaker, giving them some semblance of privacy.

"I don't know."

Castle gave her a quizzical stare.

"Rick. I don't know what happens when we get home."

 _I need you. I want you. I just don't know what to do. I need you to push a little more._

"Kate." He reached his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, slowly swaying with her to the music. "Tell me to push for us and I will."

"Rick." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. "Push me. Push us. Pull my pigtails. Don't let me ruin us."

"You could never ruin us. Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

In that moment, Rick focused on the feeling of Kate. Her body flush against his, her breath on his neck, and her fingers gently stroking against his soft hair.

"So, let me re-phrase my question. When we get home, what do you want everyone to know about us?"

He didn't need to see her face to know he'd made her smile. He could feel it against his neck. But as suddenly as he felt it, it disappeared and she was pulling her head away to make eye contact.

"Gates. Absolutely. Cannot. Know." The kiss that punctuated each word didn't soften the blow, but the next words out of her mouth were what Castle had been dreaming about for years. "Because as much as I need you in my life outside of the precinct, you're my partner. And I can't lose that because we're finally together. I need both. This isn't a trade off. I need to work with you all day, and go home with you all night."

Castle was so touched by her words that he didn't know how to respond. Even as a best selling author, he was speechless. So he did the next best thing. He kissed her – and he made sure she knew he meant it.

Before she knew what was happening, Rick's hands were gently framing her face and pulling her impossibly close.

When their lips touched, nothing else mattered. The people around them disappeared, the music faded into the background, and the case was nonexistent.

Rick felt Kate relax into the kiss, and he enjoyed being able to hold her in such a public setting. He was sure that by the time they got home, this would be a rare occurrence, especially if Javi and Ryan were around…

The kiss was brief, but sweet and passionate. Their lips danced for a few moments before Kate pulled back to smile at her partner.

 _How does it get better every time? How did we wait so long to do this?_

It didn't matter how long they waited, only that they weren't waiting any longer.

…

Rick and Kate were still swaying across the other side of the ballroom, wrapped up in their own little when Dmitri began to move. He had been watching the pair much like everyone else in the room.

They were magnets for attention. Their love and sexual tension was radiating off of their bodies and people were drawn to them. However, these stares caused Dmitri to worry. What were these other people seeing in his newest targets? Where they drawn to them as well? Or were they seeing something he was missing?

Dmitri had hoped these two would be his targets from the moment they'd kissed in the casino. But he also had some doubts. These two were different. They weren't like his other victims. They were strong and powerful together, but also independently. Deep down in his gut he had some questions, but one thought kept nagging in the back of his head:

 _Would finishing off their love finally fulfill his need for revenge?_

It was this thought that eventually secured their position as his next targets.

As Rick and Kate kept dancing, Dmitri became distracted talking to his brother.

"I don't know D. Zere is something vierd about them. I don't like it."

"Ah Gus, calm down. Zey are perfect."

…

Across the floor, Castle spotted Dmitri and his brother talking.

"Kate, don't look, but our friend has another friend and the friend of our friend doesn't look happy…"

Kate picked her head up off his shoulder and met her partner's gaze with a confused look on her face. "I can usually follow your theories but… what?"

"Its your damn dress. How do you expect me to think straight when youre wearing that?"

He stopped stammering at the look she threw at him that said 'get on with it or you'll never see how good the dress looks on the floor.

"Oh geeze Beckett, just look!"

At that moment he spun his muse away from him, letting her face in the other direction for a few seconds without arousing suspicion.

As he pulled her back her eyes were filled with worry. "You're right. He doesn't look happy."

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? Slowly?"

"Focus Castle!" she hissed under her breath. "We need to get closer and hear what they're saying."

They tried to dance through the crowd, but all the managed to do was get closer to the stage of dancers and the band.

"This isn't good. I'm open to dumb ideas here."

"Good. Because I've got one."

The next thing Kate knew, her partner was climbing up onto the stage.

…

Kate watched in complete disbelief as her partner climbed up onto the stage and shimmied, kicked, and twirled his way into the dancers formation.

As soon as he threw his hands up into the air a count behind the girls, she lost it. Beckett hadn't laughed that hard in years! She was completely blown away by her partner's "dumb idea" and pulled out her phone to record a bit of the madness. There's no way the boys would believe her without proof.

…

Rick knew his idea was dumb. It sounded dumb in his head, and he knew he looked dumb on stage. But nothing… absolutely nothing… was going to get in the way of his new relationship. And if this case failed, he was afraid Kate would run.

So he did what he knew would work. Dmitri was wrapped up in his conversation, and nobody would think twice about a seemingly drunk man's dance on stage.

 _I'm doing this for Kate. I'm doing this for Kate._

…

Rick slowly jumped into the choreography. Step, step, kick, hands, shimmy, spin, and kick. Jazz hands! Dmitri.

Dmitri. Focus. _Hey this is kinda fun!_ No, wait – FOCUS!

Finally, Rick reached the other side of the stage and hopped off. Smiling to himself he looked up at… Kate?

"Kate?"

Usually she would've responded with 'close your mouth Castle' but this time she kissed it closed instead.

"While I _thoroughly_ enjoyed your dance, the waiter let me sneak through the kitchen. The entrance was by the stage."

"Well you could've told me!"

"And interrupted your show? Not a chance Castle."

He scowled, and she dragged him to sneak up behind Dmitri.

…

Phewph! I wanted to get this installment up before tonight's episode! More to come over the hiatus I promise. Now I'm off to see how our couple REALLY acts on the ship!

X

C


End file.
